


Our Nordic Family

by Mama May-Eye (Mama_May_Eye)



Series: Nordics and I [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Brothers, Family, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Feels, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5464133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mama_May_Eye/pseuds/Mama%20May-Eye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Companion fic to "The Nordics and I"). "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. Right?" Sealand has been acting unusual lately and the Nordics have noticed the difference. Confronting their youngest forces them to realize that their family is not entirely whole. Well, time to rectify. No slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nothing to Worry About

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the companion fic to "The Nordics and I". It might make more sense to read that first since I don't really care to make this stand by itself. Please note that this isn't a sequel, just a companion fic. First off is Sweden because he is Da Yuu-May's, my co-author, favorite!

Berwald Oxenstierna – country personification of Sweden and "Papa Berwald/Sweden" to adopted son Peter Kirkland (or Sealand) – watched, concerned, as his son excused himself early from yet another family dinner. He continued to watch until the boy turned the corner to his own room and disappeared from sight. Closing his eyes, he released a worried sigh and placed his spoon back down into his soup, no longer hungry. A spoon tapped against glass loudly to get his attention and he looked up to see his "wife", Finland.

Finland smiled optimistically. "I'm sure it's nothing, Berwald. I've read where children at this stage worry about a lot of things that are actually very small. He's probably just worried about a video game or something. Do you think?"

Sweden tilted his head in thought. No, something told him that it was more than that. …But Finland had always known more about the behavior of children. And his wife was usually right in most things. So he nodded. " _Ja_."

Satisfied, Finland began to eat again. He followed suit.

"And, also," the other nation began, "he's probably feeling like hanging out with his parents is not cool anymore – I've read that happens to children, as well. Peter probably just wants some time to himself before we go to Lukas's home the day after tomorrow." With that, the blonde finished his meal and took his dishes to the sink to wash them.

Sweden continued to sit at the table, having stopped eating again. He didn't agree with all that his wife had said, though he didn't mention it. Sealand had never acted so antisocial before and it made no sense to start now. Maybe his son's attitude was changing and that was all there was to the matter. He hoped that was all.

* * *

 

Sweden reflected on the suspicious event which just transpired moments before. Sealand, who had been avoiding them lately, had suddenly hugged him fiercely as he was leaving the kitchen to change into more comfortable clothes. Sweden unbuttoned his collared shirt slowly, lost in thought. He was usually very good at sensing emotions. And the emotions he received from Sealand's hug downstairs were not positive. Asking if his son was alright only lead to the boy showing nervousness and quickly accepting Finland's offer for help in the kitchen.

Sweden's eyes narrowed.

Sealand had lied about how he was doing. It was obvious his son did not feel well. And it was his job as 'Papa' to make sure that changed. Nodding to himself, he finished dressing and set off down the hall.

He was just arriving, snippets of a halting conversation floating out to him, when he heard something incredibly alarming. And very irritatingly stupid. Apparently, that stupid Dane, Mathias, had told his son they could go riding on a live, wild, _dangerous_ elk when they arrived at Norway's home. How…normal of him. Trying to tie a child into one of his 'fun' schemes.

Sweden sighed silently, knowing he was about to be the 'bad guy' if his son's excited voice was anything to go by. He stepped into the kitchen, Finland's surprised face and Sealand's ecstatic one meeting his eyes before he spoke to interrupt his son.

"No."

He saw the betrayed and disappointed eyes turn his way. God, it was hard to be a parent.

"N-No?" The voice held descending hope.

But, he nodded, steeling his resolve. "No." No matter how 'cool' he thought it would be, Sealand would not be riding any untamed animals while he was theirs. Sweden almost couldn't believe Denmark had proposed it in the first place and thinking of the Dane was starting to give him a headache.

"But…. But, Denmark-!"

Sweden felt his face grow slightly darker from his emotions toward the situation. "Too dang'rous. Get ya' killed. Answ'r's no."

And, once again, disappointment from the youngest. Sweden inhaled a deep breath. At least they did not deal with this often. Sealand was such a good child and easily appeased that he didn't often want for something dangerous and, as a result, they didn't often deny him. Thankfully, he wasn't spoiled as a result of their coddling. He didn't know if he could handle punishing the child beyond grounding him and taking electronics away.

They had a stilted dinner after his and Finland's rejection to Sealand's 'proposal'. They kept a discreet eye on how much Sealand ate this time, as well. Not much. Again. But that could be contributed to the negative emotions he was now feeling.

Finland smiled worriedly as Sealand began to display signs of leaving the table. "Peter, don't you want to eat a little more? It's one of your favorite dishes."

Sealand shook his head. "No, thank you. …May I be excused?"

Sweden opened his mouth to tell him 'no' but Finland beat him to an answer.

"Sure. I'll wrap up the rest for you in case you change your mind later."

They watched, familiarly, as Sealand disappeared around the corner. He turned to give his wife a confused look, trying his best to keep his disgruntlement from showing.

Finland stared at his plate. "He doesn't seem to want to go tomorrow."

Oh, the trip. He blinked, understanding Finland's decision to let Sealand leave the table early. "Sh'ld we cancel?"

Finland shook his head. "I don't think so. I think it would be good for him to be away from the house – to see family. Maybe we can take his mind off of whatever is bothering him."

Sweden nodded in agreement. He thought so, too. Sealand usually enjoyed visiting the other Nordics. Not wanting to visit…they must be reading the situation wrong. Maybe riding the elk was the only thing bothering Sealand. Perhaps he thought they would not give him permission and so he was worried about asking them before. If that was the case, Sealand will be getting over the disappointment soon and will be back to his normal self. The house was quiet as they finished eating, washing the dishes, and getting ready for their respective beds. Wanting positive company after the negative way the evening had gone, he tapped his bed as Hanatamago was padding past on the way to Finland's room. The little canine, understanding the gesture, happily took a running jump onto his bed. His mouth twitched in a faint smile as he petted her. This was one family member he didn't have to worry about so often. She was happy almost anywhere at anytime. It improved one's mood to have someone nearby so innocently joyous. With that, he turned off the lights and laid down, Hanatamago resting and shifting on the pillow beside him. Here was to looking forward to a better day. He turned over and closed his eyes, not for the first time wishing his wife wasn't so…reserved.

His family was really too stubborn.


	2. Apprehension Beneath

Norway watched fondly (though he kept his face emotionless) as his younger brother helped to clean his home before the others arrived. He had the urge to milk this sudden display of obedience from his precious sibling, especially given the amount of grief he had gotten from the younger one when told to help Norway clean in the first place. He didn't, though, and continued to keep silent while, for once, Iceland listened to him. It was almost endearing that Iceland would only listen to him when the other Nordics were coming. He casually leaned against the doorway. Iceland turned to leave the room and caught sight of him.

"Wha-? Don't _do_ that. You look like a creepy stalker."

"Sorry."

Iceland snorted. "You're not sorry."

Norway didn't reply; it was true, after all. He tried his best to spend time with his little brother whenever he could; it just never seemed to work in their favor. And he couldn't help it if 'brother watching' was weird.

He looked to the side when he heard a car's brakes screech and the engine shut off. Damn it.

"Damn it."

Iceland blinked at him. "What?"

Norway turned to him to answer him but was cut off by his lovely expensive wooden front door being slammed open by a barbarian's ugly foot.

"Yo, Nordic family! No need to look out the window waitin' for me – I'm here now! I know you guys missed me more than I missed you! Nah, I'm just kiddin'. Where is everybody?"

Norway felt his ire rise as Denmark's voice penetrated his peaceful home and cut alone time with his sibling. He turned to give the Dane a glare once he rounded the corner to find them.

"Oh, hey! There you two are! Why didn't you answer me before?"

"Why would I want you to find us."

"Haha! Oh, Nor, I missed that sense of humor."

"You saw me just last week-"

"Hey, Ice! When'd you get here?"

"About an hour ago."

"Listen to me, stupid Dane."

"You two should come see my new sweet ride; she's a beauty! And super fast. Got here in, like, thirty minutes."

Norway studied him. "I don't want to know how many road rules you broke on the way here. ...And you better not have ripped up my yard."

Denmark waved a hand nonchalantly. "I'm an awesome driver. And yer' yard's fine." With that, he grabbed a hold of Iceland to show him Denmark's new vehicle.

As usual, Norway followed. He didn't really see the value of materialistic things, so they never interested him too much. Still…it was a nice car. He guessed. Very attention-grabbing, like the one who drove it. He listened with not even half an ear as the country chattered about it for a good two hours. Amazing, since neither brother was very interested in it in the first place.

Finally, Norway decided it wasn't worth humoring the Dane anymore and put the others to work cleaning his house. After all, it was only right that a home look its best, even for family. Also, cleanliness promoted good magic vibes and he would need all the good vibes he could get for this week. Especially with all of them crowded into one house.

After the house was cleaned (to Norway's liking), Norway made tea as they sat down to wait for Sweden and the others to arrive. Denmark, Norway's waning patience informed him, was chattering again…only this time about all the things he would do with Sealand over their visit. Norway looked to Iceland sitting on the other side of him to see if he was as expecting as Denmark was. His little brother didn't look affected either way, focusing on one of the windows instead.

…Well, maybe he was just feeling shy. They hadn't seen Sweden, Finland, or Sealand for months now and Iceland took time to cozy up to others. Even family, Norway reflected with fond exasperation.

It was with a suuden exclamation from Denmark (scared the crap out of him!) that he could hear a vehicle shut off from outside. The Dane rushed to the front door only to stand in front of it and let the warm air escape the house as he teased Sweden for his driving. After seeing the others trying to unload their suitcases from their car, Norway figured Denmark could put his muscles to use rather than his mouth. Marching to the Dane while his brother passed him to get a snack, he gave the big lug a good kick in his side.

"Help them with their bags, idiot."

"C'mon, Luke, can't a guy chat with his little buddy for a second?" He faced Norway with a grin after having waved off his initial attack. "You jealous? There's enough of me to go arou-OUND!"

Norway couldn't help it. Almost before he knew what had happened, his body reacted on its own and kicked the Dane the rest of the way down the stairs. Mildly surprised, he checked his psyche for anything unusual (like ghostly possession). Hm…no. That was all him. Norway blinked. He was becoming entirely too used to Denmark's personality.

Sensing another person, he turned to see Sealand off to his side, staring at the now sprawled Denmark. Ah, their youngest thus far. Norway was suddenly aware of how little time Sealand had spent around them until now. The young fort gravitated toward Denmark or his parents but never to Iceland or Norway. He supposed their personalities were still too new to the child. Hoping his usual display of violence toward Denmark hadn't made for a bad first impression (even though they had met other times, it was almost like a new meeting each time) he supposed he should stick to his normal way of dealing with Sealand – caring but outwardly aloof, a technique that had worked to gain the trust of others in the past.

"Peter. How are you?"

He studied the boy as their eyes met, wondering what the other's mindset was.

Sealand nervously averted his eyes first. "Uh…I'm fine…Lukas."

Norway almost sighed. It appeared they were back to first base. That was alright. Hopefully this week would make the family closer overall so things would no longer be awkward between any of them. Outwardly, he nodded and gave Sealand an easy out.

"That's good. There's food inside if you're hungry."

Sealand readily took it and disappeared inside the house. Norway focused his attention on the others coming up the stairs.

"Need any help?" he asked Sweden as the country reached him.

Sweden shook his head. "Got it all."

He nodded and led the way inside and to their rooms as Denmark and Finland brought up the rear, sharing how the drive to Norway's house was similar or different. He helped them put their things away as Hanatamago happily ran into each and every open room excitedly.

Finland followed him into the guest room for Sealand. "Your house is lovely as always, Lukas. I never get tired of coming to Trondheim."

"I'm glad."

"When you suggested staying here instead of your home in Oslo, I thought it was a really good idea. I think Peter could use a break from the chaotic city-life."

Norway looked at him. "Why? Is he not feeling well?"

Finland shrugged. "We don't know. He's been upset about something lately. We hope this week will help to make him feel better, if he still refuses to talk to us."

Norway nodded at Finland's unspoken question; he'd keep an eye on Sealand and help where he could.

They were interrupted by Sweden and Denmark approaching the room and decided to end the conversation for now. Together, they all descended the stairs to eat dinner in the dining room, teasing Denmark along the way about his overly fond attachment to his new vehicle.

Denmark laughed as he pulled out a chair. "Screw you guys! Yer' all just jealous of me."

Norway's snorted in humor, the jovial mood infecting him. "Yes, that's exactly it."

Sweden nodded, half-focused on his tea.

Iceland, who had stayed in the kitchen since they arrived, smirked from his seat. " _So_ jealous."

Norway watched them as they continued to joke with one another. He frowned, however, as Finland entered the kitchen with an air of dejection. Not wanting to draw attention to his fellow country if it was not wanted, he ignored Finland in favor of pouring himself more tea.

Finland sat down and smiled in fake cheer. "Sealand didn't feel well, so he's going to bed early. To rest," he added with stress on the last word as Denmark scooted his chair back to go check on the youngest.

The other country smiled sheepishly. "I was just goin' to see if he wanted anything."

"I'll…I'll go check on him later. I'm sure he'll be fine."

Leaving his tea, Norway got up to serve everyone the alcohol and food. This would take everyone's minds off of their worries, at least for tonight. They should start their time with each other in happiness, not stress. Situations beginning in the latter always ended up in chaos. With that thought, he sat down himself and prepared for the loud jokes and drinking contests which he loathed.

Norway was looking forward to it.


	3. Anxiety

Denmark continued eating breakfast as more of the family members started to trickle in through the morning. He stabbed some eggs with his fork a little too enthusiastically, content despite the early hours – he usually liked to sleep in. He'd woken up practically _starving_ to death after the late night they all had. Luckily, Norway was always the first to rise _and_ the best cook (in his honest opinion).

Denmark glanced up as Sweden sat down with his stupid little cinnamon roll. Denmark snorted at the "breakfast" but didn't say anything, still drowsy from waking up so early and not having enough energy to start in on the Swede yet. He would never say it, but running this family required a lot of energy that only he himself wielded; which is why he was so important. He was pretty awesome if he did say so himself!

…What?

Wait. Did he say that wrong? _If I did say himself…. If he did say so…myself…._ Shit! This was why Luke and Sve always gave him dirty looks when he tried to teach the kids something. Words weren't his forte. Why couldn't the world just speak through actions instead? He could do action. And fighting. And wrestling, like with a bear. A giant damn bear with giant damn teeth. Yeah, he could totally take one of those down, easy! And the moral lesson for the kids would be…don't wrestle with giant damn bears. Or something. Unless they were him. Then it was okay.

"Damn, man, my mind is so ADD like nobody's business."

Norway looked up from his morning tea. "That doesn't surprise me. Your attention span's about as big as your brain."

"Heh! Or as _big_ as my _heart_!"

Norway glared at him. "That doesn't make any sense."

"Good morning, everyone!"

Denmark raised a hand in greeting to Finland, now feeling more awake from his conversation with his good buddy Norway. "Yo, Finny. Thought you'd be up before now."

Finland blushed. "I'm afraid I don't have the stamina you and the others have for staying up late anymore." He let out a laugh. "Perhaps I am just getting old."

Denmark straightened in protest as Iceland passed by. "Naw, you ain't gettin' old; you just need to get used to _partying_. _I_ can help you with that. I know a few clubs where they go _all night long_ -!"

"Do you _ever_ shut _up_?"

"Nope! Ya' just gotta' love me as I am, Nor! Hahaha!"

Denmark continued in good cheer even as Sealand entered the kitchen silently. A memory rose of last night when Iceland informed them that Sealand had arrived down the stairs to the kitchen, seen them, and left without joining them or saying anything. As unusual behavior as it was for someone like Sealand – who usually wanted to be included in everything – they chalked it up to Sealand's exhaustion from going to sleep too early or his "sickness" (Norway and Iceland seemed to think Sealand had been faking not feeling well; Denmark didn't have an opinion on it). Also was the fact that this morning proved to be a surprising experience. Denmark hoped he hadn't taken his wake-up call too far when he volunteered to take Hanatamago and wake Sealand up. Sealand's following snappy reaction was probably just morning irritation, though; no big thing. To break the silence in the kitchen, Denmark turned his happiness on the latest arrival and proceeded to joke that Sealand just didn't join them at the table last night because he was actually afraid Denmark would make him try beer. It was a joke that had been told many times in the past and Sealand would usually respond that he would either love to try alcohol or hate to try it, depending on which family member he wanted to tease most at the time. Denmark was further surprised, however, when Sealand broke the mundane ritual and shot an angry reply at him.

"I didn't come in because I was afraid you'd make me _drink_ , _Mathias_."

Surprised at this tone of voice in response to his joke, Denmark remained silent, speechless for one of the few times in his life. The other Nordics also stared in surprise at Sealand as said personification shifted guiltily and uncomfortably. His brain finally kick-starting, Denmark strained a laugh.

"Uh…haha! Well, next time feel free to join us, Sea! We'd rather not leave anyone out, you know?" He had no idea what the heck that was just now, but he'd guess Denmark had hit on something that was personal. Questions about it could wait until Sealand was out of the room, since Denmark didn't think Sealand would appreciate the inquiry right now. In the meantime, true to form, Denmark resumed his happiness as if the incident had never happened and turned to Finland to joke about Hanatamago's pristine hair treatment. Eventually, Sealand left the table and the room. Immediately, Denmark leaned towards Finland. "Okay, what the hell was that all about?"

Norway frowned at his lack of tact as Finland sighed.

"We don't know exactly," the blonde replied as he glanced at the kitchen opening. "All we know is that something's been bothering Peter lately. But every time we ask, he changes the subject…or lies." Finland blinked, helpless. "We don't know if we should push him to answer or wait for him to open up to us…."

Huh. Denmark sank back in his seat. So Sea was having problems, was he? …Well, he guessed, it wasn't that unusual for someone young to be worried about _something_. Young people had a lot of drama in their lives. At least, that's what those lame talk-shows always said. Maybe he could persuade Peter to open up to _him_. After all, they were best friends! Denmark nodded to himself and stood.

"Hey, don't you worry – I'll talk to Sea. He might feel better openin' up to me instead of his parents, yeah?"

"Y' aren't goin' t' be forcef'l, are you?" Sweden warned as he looked up at Denmark from his seat, silent until now.

Denmark waved him off. "I know how to deal with my buddy. Give your wonderful overlord more credit than that – I won't be forceful," he added at Sweden's unconvinced look.

Finland gave a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Good luck."

"Don't need luck when you got skill," he winked playfully to draw some of the depression out of the room's atmosphere. With that, he left the kitchen and spotted Sealand immediately on the couch. He took a second to gather his thoughts in order, then grinned and walked over.

* * *

 

Denmark laughed again as his character soundly beat Sealand's in another fighting round. He was so _good_ at this game it was a crime! He grinned over at Sealand, where the latter stuck his tongue out in playful petulance. Now this was the Sealand he was used to – the happy kid who just wanted to have fun with family, not the angsty brat he saw this morning. Denmark was glad that _he_ was the one to draw Sealand out of his funk. This was the way things were supposed to be. Unfortunately, Denmark had told Finland and the rest that he would try to get Sealand to open up to him. They'd been playing video games for over an hour; he supposed it was about time to try…

…in a little while. Almost guilty at postponing his questions, Denmark played Sealand in more competitive games before they decided to give the games a rest and watch some television instead. Denmark was blissfully ignoring any "adult" responsibilities…well, that is until he saw Norway out of the corner of his eye.

Glancing to the side, the other country raised an eyebrow expectantly at him.

Sigh. Okay, okay. He was getting to it – honest!

Norway, as if reading his mind (Denmark swore he could sometimes), nodded and walked away again.

Denmark rubbed the back of his neck as he turned the television volume down so that he and Sealand could talk without distraction. When Sealand looked at him, he tried to put on a serious "I'm-your-friend" face despite him being a novice at this sort of thing.

Ask a calm, vague question. Easy to answer. "So, what's up with you, Peter?"

And, holy crap, he almost thought the kid was having a heart attack. Denmark blinked in apprehension as Sealand reacted like the poor kid had seen a ghost…then he started to stutter and turn pale. Denmark began to panic as he called Sealand's name and shook his shoulder. He was just shy of a full-blown "call-on-Norway-to-get-an-ambulance-or-something" panic before Sealand actually blinked out of his…anxiety attack? Sealand wasn't that scared of what he'd asked, was he? But it did look like some sort of panic attack.

Denmark knew he'd hit on something now that he'd witnessed this…strong reaction to such a simple question. The others might have wanted him to keep up the questions. But Sealand was breathing heavily, and still looking like he might pass out. And it was Denmark's fault, in a way. He felt so guilty for putting his little buddy in such a state that he let Sealand be for the rest of their time, after reassuring the younger that Denmark would listen to whatever Sealand had to say about anything. He wasn't used to seeing Sealand like that and, truthfully, he'd rather have the others' opinion on it before he did anything else like accidentally make Sealand faint or something; the kid had given him a pretty good scare and he needed a moment to himself. He was sort-of new at this whole "handle delicately" situation. He'd talk to Norway about a course of action when Finland and Sve and Sealand were gone to the market later.


	4. Respite

Finland was excited for their family excursion, even if it was only to the market for groceries. He felt that they could use a moment to breathe outside of Norway's house, seeing as Sealand had only seemed more and more hostile since they arrived. And yet, Finland had yet to determine the cause of the fort's mood lately. Sealand was such a good boy – all of the snarky replies thus far have succeeded in throwing the poor Finnish man for a loop. Having little parenting skills before they had adopted Sealand as their own, he felt at his wit's end with what to do from here on out; basically, the only options Finland had thought was to either be patient or be forceful, and he was never one to force someone, anyway.

He sighed, dispelling these disparaging thoughts before Sweden and Sealand noticed, and focused instead on happier ideas. Speaking of happier thoughts, a memory of Sealand's good friend, Latvia, surfaced and he began to wonder how the young country was doing since the last World Meeting.

"How has Raivis been lately? Are you two still talking to each other?" Finland had yet to hear any enthusiastic mentioning of Latvia for a while now and it was important to keep track of his son's friends.

Sealand, though, gave him an unusual smile. "Yes, F-M-Mama. We still talk. Just haven't called him yet is all!"

Finland paused, taken aback by the slip of his usual title of 'Mama Finland'. He shrugged it off as lack of attention on Sealand's part, however, and continued. "Well, good." He smiled as he put some vegetables in a bag. "I'm glad you have such a nice friend, Peter. You should invite him over sometime." It was good to have someone as nice as Latvia around Sealand to act as a good role model, even if the former was a bit too…'shaky' at times. Finland prepared to move down the aisle before Sealand's response reached his ears.

"Why, so you can kick him out, too?"

Finland, again surprised at Sealand's response to something he had said, turned to look at him. Such a bitter tone from his son, he had never heard it before. It wasn't until he noticed Sealand's uncomfortable shifting that his son's words registered. "What do you mean? Why would anyone kick out Raivis? Did something happen to him?" Maybe he had finally stumbled upon the one thing changing his son for the worse. Worry about a friend's problems could certainly cause a decent amount of stress in someone, especially a child.

It all started to make sense.

"No, F-Mama. I mean, I was thinking about something else. No one's going to kick Raivis out or anything. I was just thinking about something else," Sealand repeated, his tone raising.

Finland looked at Sealand sadly. Someone so young should not have to experience such stress this early, country or no. If something was wrong with Sealand's friends, though, perhaps Finland could do something to help them out. It was the least he could do. As he was thinking this, Sweden appeared between the vegetable stands and looked at them both.

"What's th' matter?"

"Peter told me someone was kicking Raivis out?"

"N-No! I said that I was thinking about something else! Listen to me."

Sealand's words registered in his brain but Finland had spent enough time around his son to notice when said boy was being wholly untruthful. Even if that wasn't what Sealand meant, exactly, there was still a shred of truth in the fort's replies and Finland was determined to find it; it was the only piece of truth they'd gotten for weeks now about whatever was on Sealand's mind. "Just a moment, please, Peter," he said as he tried to mention this to Sweden, too anxious to finally speak about the root to all their family distress to realize that by pursuing this subject in Sealand's presence, he was adding more stress to the young fort despite Sealand's growing protests. Because of this, he would later feel a mixture of guilt, embarrassment, and hurt over what occurred right after.

After a simple admonishment from Sweden, Sealand exploded. "Shut up! You don't get to tell me what to do if you don't even listen to what I say in the first place!" He turned flashing eyes between a startled Finland and Sweden, gritting his teeth in anger. "I'm tired of not being taken seriously! No one has the right to stand over me and talk to me the way you two do all the time!" He squeezed his eyes shut with a final yell. "You're not better than me!"

The store rang with Sealand's final word and Finland distantly realized that a good number of people had witnessed this, not a few staring at them. With a growl, Sweden informed him they were leaving and stonily lead Sealand away from the store and to the car. Finland barely formed a reply in time, too overcome with…shock? He didn't know what to feel after… _that_. With a numb outlook on the event which just took place, he slowly gathered the rest of the ingredients for tonight's dinner as if on autopilot. About to turn down one aisle, he overheard a lingering family remarking on Finland's family dilemma and forming their own baseless (and cruel) conclusions about the situation. Finland began to feel physically sick.

He decided he didn't need all of the ingredients after all.

* * *

 

As soon as they arrived home Sealand ran upstairs to his designated room where he stayed for the rest of the day. The car ride back to Norway's home had been quiet and stifling. Finland, one to usually fill the silence with chatter and other conversation, was preoccupied with too many thoughts at once. He could barely concentrate on anything except the road in front of them. Was he right handling the situation so far, was he wrong? Did he mess up in the store, did he do the right thing? Should he push Sealand, should he wait? Should they leave Norway's, should they stay? He began to doubt if they had chosen the correct time to have this family get-together at all. He resisted the urge to rest his head morosely on the steering wheel when they arrived at the house and walked inside with the other two, watching as Sealand stumbled past a confused Denmark. Shaking his head, Finland headed to the kitchen for a drink of water – he was starting to have a pounding headache.

While Sweden informed the others what happened, Finland sank into the living room's couch and tilted his head back to rest on the back cushions. So much happened so fast and he needed a moment to get his thoughts in order. He felt a tap on his shoulder and opened his closed eyes with more awareness. After a minute alone, he felt more like himself and less like some kind of sleepwalker.

Norway shook a bottle of medicine at him in askance. Normally Norway abhorred any reliance on man-made drugs yet he understood there was a need for them sometimes. Finland thanked him but waved the medicine away; his headache wasn't that bad and would most likely go away in a minute or two. The other shrugged, placed the bottle on the table in front of them, and sat down on the couch as well, nonchalantly throwing an arm around the couch's spine where Finland's head was resting. Finland gave a small smile, accepting Norway's unspoken offer of comfort. He guessed he looked like he needed a friend after the way the day had turned out.

Iceland walked into the room at that moment, stealing the open space on Finland's other side before Denmark could take it. Denmark, not one to be shown up, merely grinned cheekily and forced his way in the small space beside Iceland, forcing the younger nation to crowd Finland and lean on Norway. Iceland protested, sending some choice expletives at the Dane as his shoulder was forced behind Finland's back in an effort to avoid the Finnish man's lap. Denmark laughed at them all and threw a leg across their feet and legs, purposely trapping everyone on the couch even more. Finland, surrounded by such childish actions, found himself smiling before he was aware of it and laughed as Norway had to keep Finland from crushing him while sending glares and curses at the unrepentant Dane stationed at the other end of the couch. The hilarity only heightened when Sweden entered the room, noted the lack of room for himself (near Finland), and placed the beverages he carried on the table in front of everyone's spots, purposely ignoring Denmark.

"Get _off_ , you fat ass."

"Hahaha!"

"You're making me crush Tino, Mathias! Better yet – you're crushing _me_!" Iceland tried to elbow the Dane in an effort to get more room, seeing as the latter was spreading his legs to purposely take up more room and using his arm strength to enforce it.

Sweden sat down in the parallel chair and opened his beer, the fizz sound gaining Denmark's attention, and took a swig just as the Dane noticed his own lack of drink.

"Hey, Sve! What the hell! Where's _my_ beer?"

In response, Sweden lifted up another can of beer, opened it, and took an even longer swig from it than his own can in his continuing revenge spree. Finland laughed even longer as Denmark howled.

"Dude! The _hell_ , _man_!"

Sweden stared at him, licked the mouth of the can, and set it down with finality. If a country knew the Swede well enough, one could even say that there was a sly smirk on his face at that moment.

"You smug bastard! I don't care – I'll just steal that other one! Screw germs!" With that, he lunged at Sweden just as he attempted to drink more of the first can in a hurried response to the claim. Denmark grabbed Sweden's arm as said country held it above his head away from both of them. This continued with both countries pinching and kicking each other until Denmark made a final swipe at the can. Knocked out of Sweden's hand, the can soared away and landed loudly on the carpet near the door, spilling whatever was still left from their tussling that hadn't been sloshed out over them both already.

Like naughty children, they straightened quietly and looked at Norway, who scowled at them in growing anger.

"…'ll clean it up," Sweden stated (like the 'good child') and left to get the necessary supplies. With that, Denmark gained the sole attention of the irate Norwegian.

He held his hands up. "He started it."

Norway glowered.

"…It was _my_ beer."

"Do you think I care?"

"It was the last one."

"…"

"Haaah! Fine. You're too damn persuasive, Nor," he stated with a hint of a smile as he followed Sweden's path from the room.

Norway tracked him with his eyes then turned to the still chuckling Finland. Finland had stayed in his crowded position against Norway, too caught in the humor of the situation to realize he had freedom, while Iceland had moved entirely to the other side of the couch like a cat wanting space. Finally, Finland pushed himself from Norway and settled in the middle, putting a healthy, normal space between himself and the brothers.

"Ah. Sorry, Lukas. I hadn't realized."

Norway shrugged. "It's fine; it was the idiot's fault, anyway. I was wondering if your head felt better…?"

Finland nodded. "Not entirely gone, but much better overall. Thanks."

"I did nothing."

"No, but I needed that laugh. I don't think I've laughed like that in a while." He huffed with a smile. "It's been hectic lately. I was becoming unsure, but…again, I am glad we came here."

Norway studied him, nodded, then faced the television as Denmark and Sweden began to clean up the spilled beer and soiled carpet in the corner.

It was more peace than Finland had experienced in a while.


	5. Altercations

After they had their laugh, a moment to see that their family was just as strong as it always was, the Nordics settled down in the living room. Although they hadn't voiced anything, it was unanimously decided that they would need to get serious about the situation with Sealand; no one could pretend it was a problem that would resolve itself. Not after today. And so Iceland watched as the others began to brainstorm about what to do.

He, however, stayed quiet. Iceland didn't know Sealand all that well and, to be honest, he felt he wouldn't be able to contribute much. This was for those who knew what approach would work with the kid. He placed his chin on his palm as he sat on the couch arm, (until eventually Norway would notice and said brother would make him move to a different spot) making it creak slightly.

"Well, I _still_ say we do it forcefully...just a bit. You know, the faster we get it over with the better."

" _No_."

"Aw, c'mon, Sve –"

"No, I agree with Berwald, Matt. Peter doesn't like to be forced into things."

"I know, but all the better reason t' do it. He'll be caught off guard and then we'll have this crap done with when he spills his guts! …Hey, cut out the scary Swede glare, yeah?"

"Nothing's accomplished by rushing into a situation."

"Ha! I say it works for me all the time –"

"Anyway," Finland interrupted in a hurry before Norway opened his mouth to reprimand Denmark and an argument started, "I still think we should try something more…subtle right now." He turned to Denmark in appeasement. "We can always try your way as a last resort. Does that sound okay?" He retreated a bit into his shell towards the end.

Finland never was a very take-charge kind of guy – Iceland reflected – no matter how hard he tried to be.

Denmark smiled. "S'good with me. But I think you're all just wastin' your time talking _around_ the problem."

Norway closed his eyes to gain patience. "Opinion noted. Moving on."

Iceland sighed quietly as he watched the others continue voicing their ideas, proposing solutions and then shooting them down in a circle which was sure to last more hours than Iceland was willing to sit. Eventually Norway turned to him and lifted an eyebrow in askance. Iceland shrugged and muttered. "I'm all for anything, really."

"Anything?"

Iceland glanced to see that the others' attention was now on him. "What?"

Denmark leapt up and pointed at him. "That's right! Emil! Emil can talk to 'im."

Iceland sat straighter. "What?" What had they just volunteered him for?

Finland nodded with a smile. "You two are the closest in age. I would think that Peter would have a better time opening up to you, someone young like him, than he would any of us adults."

"Technically I'm an adult, too…" Iceland mumbled as Sweden took offense.

"'M not old."

"I…I didn't say you were, Berwald!"

"…'S'meone young l'ke him'…."

"Yeah, b-but I meant someone who's more of a…child."

Iceland balled his fists. "I'm not a child!"

"'M not old."

Finland grabbed his head before swinging his hands at them both. "Okay! You two need to, like, stop that. I've never seen you act this way about age (well, not Berwald anyway). And you're not serious, are you?"

Iceland followed Sweden's example and solemnly nodded – Sweden in fake seriousness (of _course_ Sve didn't care about age – the Swede didn't look a day over thirty, for God's sake) and Iceland in half seriousness (okay, he played it off as nothing important, but he couldn't help but be quickly angered when someone belittled him because he wasn't as old as the rest of them) – in a combined effort to mess with Finland. It always worked, their little pranks, because both Sweden and Iceland had the best poker faces (next to Norway).

Finland paused in uncertainty. "Oh. I didn't know. I'm sorry."

Sweden nodded before the reveal: "'M kidding."

"Ah! _Sweden_! You both know I can't read your faces when you do that stuff!"

"I know."

Iceland folded his arms with a smile. "You're so fun to play with _uncle Tino_."

Denmark, impatient to solve the problem with Sealand, attempted to get them back on track. "Well, anyway, Ice-y. We figure you could talk to Sea and maybe get info about what's goin' on. You know, like a secret agent or somethin'."

Iceland frowned as they settled on the more serious topics again. "You want me to lure him into a false sense of security by playing a spy?"

"Yeah, yeah."

Iceland sighed. "Fine." But he didn't feel happy about it. He'd never liked lies (even if he wasn't always so truthful himself) and having to do this to a family member felt wrong. But…Sealand wasn't exactly making this easy for them to begin with. And Iceland agreed with Denmark. The sooner this 'thing' or whatever was solved, the sooner they could have things back to normal. Iceland just wanted to have good memories and it made him uncomfortable that his family was miserable and unhappy; the Nordics hadn't had any drama in a long time and Iceland hadn't missed it. Still, he'd try his best. For the others. And for Sealand, he supposed.

* * *

 

"You're a-!" A mouth-choking sob. "You're a jerk, Iceland!" And with that Iceland watched as the only job he was relied upon to accomplish in a while stormed out with an even worse opinion of the family than he had entered with.

He stood in the kitchen feeling a sense of crushing failure settle on his shoulders. Once again, he had let his emotions get away from him and he'd _ruined_ something else. _Again_. The others were counting on him to help and all he could do was make the argument with Sealand personal and _ruin_ things. Though he never said it, the Nordics, his family, were people he looked up to and he couldn't believe how stupid he had acted just now. They would be ashamed. He was unaware he was breathing heavily until Denmark poked his head in.

"Uh…Ice, you okay in here? We heard voices…."

Finland popped next to him. "Where's Peter?"

Disappointment in himself weighing him down with every word they spoke, Iceland turned violently and stormed past them, yelling. "Who cares! I don't, that's for _damn sure_! Maybe you all can solve this shit _yourselves_ now that I've ruined everything!" His voice wobbled at the end but he didn't care – he was so…so angry and disappointed and guilt-ridden and…and _sad_.

He stormed past the stairs towards the front door – where he intended to go, he didn't know – but he didn't get very far before a concerned Norway was pulling him back, Iceland's elbow in a vice grip.

"What happened."

" _Nothing_! Screw off!" He yanked at his arm.

Norway pursed his lips and tugged his arm with more strength so Iceland was forced to face him or lose his balance. "What happened, Emil."

"Noth–"

"'Nothing' doesn't get you worked up this much. What's wrong. Did Peter say something that hurt you?"

Iceland jerked his head to the side away from his brother's gaze. "No." It was more the other way around. Peter was too _good_ a person to say cruel things to someone who was already hurting.

"Then," Norway paused as he thought, "it was you. Or, rather, you think it's your fault."

Iceland swallowed. His throat was tight, too tight. He hadn't noticed. "I always mess this stuff up. This emotional shit." He felt his eyes burn as his emotions began building up and he quickly swiped at them in embarrassment. "Why did you think I could do it better," his voice broke and he continued to swipe at his eyes with both hands, making sure no embarrassing tears actually fell. He wasn't a child, dammit, and only children cried when they got mad. Norway placed a hand on his shoulder and a hand on one of Iceland's own, rubbing his knuckles in a soothing motion. Iceland snatched his hand away. "Don't touch me." But he let the hand on his shoulder stay and Norway didn't move it.

He breathed for a few more minutes. Never looked up and didn't stop wiping at his eyes until he was sure all evidence of tears were gone, regardless of the fact that everyone knew he had cried anyway. He sniffed, his sinuses draining from his bent position, until he felt a tissue forced until his hand. Quickly, ready to get himself back under control, he blew his nose and made one last check that he was _fine_ and he didn't just cry like the baby the Nordics sometimes treat him. He heard someone speak – a question – but he didn't hear it. He nodded anyway and heard someone walk out of the room towards the kitchen area.

Breathing in a deep breath, Iceland opened his eyes and looked up. Norway had moved them to the couch at some point and he hadn't even realized they had been sitting. Said country was watching him with like a hawk, rubbing soothing motions into Iceland's shoulder with his thumb like he tried with Iceland's hand earlier. Denmark was sitting in front of him, lost in thought and the most pensive face and tense posture Iceland had ever seen him adopt. When he caught Iceland's gaze, however, he perked up and smiled.

"You okay, Emil? You alright now?"

Iceland nodded after a second. Holy crap did his eyes hurt now that he had quit scrubbing them. Finland returned – it must have been his voice that questioned him before – with a glass of water.

"Here."

Iceland nodded and accepted the drink gratefully as Sweden returned from the kitchen (having watched Sealand seat himself on the other side of the backyard's pond). It was quiet as Iceland drank from the glass and he was aware they were hesitant to ask him anything. He set the glass down, wanting to get the questions out of the way.

"Uh." Okay. Now say some _words_ this time. "No, Sealand didn't say anything mean to me," he said, focusing on one of the questions asked to him before.

Denmark shifted. "What the hell happened, dude? Last time I checked, you two were making those cookies we left you to bake. Sounded like things were goin' fine."

Iceland shook his head and lowered his eyes. "Sorry. I messed up." Again. He swallowed. "I…I think I let my emotions get carried away. I don't even remember half of what we said. …Sorry." He had failed. He never failed. Not when it counted.

He heard Finland shift. "It's okay, Emil."

He cut off the rest of the assurance. "No, it's not okay. I messed up. I probably made things worse. You…you all gave me a job and I…" He swallowed again. Crying once was plenty enough, thanks.

Denmark leaned closer. "Hey." The command in the tone made Iceland lift his head. "Helping family isn't some suicide mission. We didn't tell you to talk to Peter because we expected you to succeed or die tryin'; I mean, look at us – kid's been dodging our questions pretty damn good so far. We only wanted you to _try_. And you did. If anything, it's _my_ job to make sure everyone's awesomely happy around here. Except Sve over there. He can go suck it for all I care."

The Swede chucked a harmless pillow with enough force to snap the Dane's head sideways. Iceland smiled in spite of himself.

Norway patted his shoulder. "You need to stop this contrasting of yourself and us, little brother. No one expects you to grow up all of a sudden and no one wants you to. We like you like _this_ ," he ended with a pat to Iceland's head. "And you're not an adult no matter how old you are in human years. Don't be like us. Just be Iceland."

Iceland sighed and nodded in understanding to avoid more lecture and (shudder) emotional heart-to-heart. He didn't think he could ever stop comparing himself to the elder countries – it was how he made himself better, how he knew if he was doing something right or wrong. But he understood what his family was saying. He was aware of how he often painted himself into a mental corner. This time, however, he was affected by it enough that he became outwardly upset in front of the others. How embarrassing. Ugh. He shook his head again and tried to get them away from the blush-inducing subject of himself.

"I, uh, didn't get much out of Peter, except that he _is_ hiding something…on purpose. And he may be under a misconception about…whatever it is that's bothering him."

Finland frowned. "He said it has nothing to do with Raivis – Latvia," he clarified for the Nordics unfamiliar with the shaky country. "Still, he could have been lying about it. Maybe I should call Latvia, just in case," he turned to Sweden to get his opinion and received a firm nod in response. Emboldened, Finland stood and walked away to do just that. Iceland watched him go.

Denmark stretched, groaning as he felt some bones pop. "I need a nap."

Iceland smirked. "Getting old, Denny?"

Denmark grinned back, ruffling Iceland's hair before he could be slapped away. "Nah, just getting more young – younger by the minute. You jell-y?"

"Hell no."

Norway blinked. "Jelly?"

Sweden's lips twitched. "Jealous," he confirmed. "W'th a 'y' on the end. 'S slang." He had a son who liked to imitate other people, after all. Sometimes the only way Sweden knew what Sealand was saying was through introduction to slang beforehand.

Norway scrunched his eyebrows together at the cutesy butchering of a word. "Is that an American thing or an Italian thing?"

Sweden's lips curved even more. "Prob'bly both."

"Hm."

Finland returned not long after, having received nothing but the answering machine from Latvia's home. He hoped the timid country was alright. After Sweden reminded them that Sealand was still outside and alone, Norway remembered that he had been running out of milk and other necessities that needed to be restocked sooner rather than later. As a way to clear the air, he invited the others along for the trip. A breath of fresh air would do them good. Sweden, predictably, volunteered to stay behind and look after their hurting youngest member. Denmark and Finland finished making the cookies that had served as Iceland's and Sealand's "bonding" excuse before they got in Norway's car and drove away.

* * *

 

Iceland's head thumped on the window as he watched the scenery pass by. His eyes were still sore from before and they probably would be hurting for the rest of the day. Oh well, at least the redness around them had long faded. He was seated in the front with Norway at the wheel while Finland and Denmark filled the back. Normally Iceland was pushed to the back when another adult rode – senior courtesy and all that – but he figured Norway wanted to keep an eye on him for a while. Iceland didn't even bother with getting offended at the overprotective treatment. He was tired and kind of wanted the day to end after that disaster in the kitchen.

"We're going to have to do something about Peter when we get home."

Iceland glanced back to see an uncharacteristically solemn Finland with a determined frown.

"Now?" he asked, surprised. "Today?"

Denmark spoke up. "Yeah. Don't you think it's best to get it over with? Simply talking didn't do anything and now he's, what? Yelled, ran, lied, and did everything we can think of to avoid us." Denmark crossed his arms in hurt. Sea was his buddy; he should have enough trust in Denmark not to lie to him by now.

Norway kept his eyes ahead as he interjected. "Waiting for him to calm down like we've been doing hasn't helped. We'll try for something a little different this time. Today. Though I still believe in patience."

Iceland settled back down in his seat, now apprehensive. He hadn't cared about what method they'd used before to get Sealand out of his self-dug hole but now…. That was before he'd said some insensitive things and made a family member (his 'cousin'?) cry. He felt like he should avoid doing that again so soon, still guilty over it all. Shifting uncomfortably, he tried to take his mind off of it as best he could as they accomplished their shopping trip and turned back towards home.


	6. Bare Emotions

Norway drew Iceland aside as Denmark left them, bounding up the stairs as soon as the car had stopped. Finland, noticing their hesitation, gave him a questioning look. Norway shook his head – he wanted to speak to his little brother. Alone.

Finland understood the message and he gave them a dim smile and followed Denmark into Norway's house. Norway followed Finland with his eyes. He would have to make sure the blonde country got the rest and relaxation they traveled here for. After today, anyway.

"What gives, now?" Iceland huffed, already annoyed that he might be given a lecture.

Norway returned his attention to the younger and let go of his shoulder, giving it a pat of goodwill. "Just wanted a moment."

Iceland raised an eyebrow. "A moment. Why?" Then his eyes sharpened. "You bothered or something? If you feel sick, maybe you shouldn't be near me. I don't want to catch your bug."

Norway's felt his mouth twitch upwards. "You don't have to worry about me, little brother, I feel fine." Iceland worried a little too much sometimes. "I only wanted to make sure you were feeling alright."

"I feel fine. This isn't about earlier, is it?"

"…You don't have to be with us and Sealand when we do this. If you feel nauseous –"

"I'm not. I was just being a baby earlier. I want to be with the rest of you when we all have this 'talk' thing. I'm a Nordic, too." Then just for speaking sake, he added, "Dammit."

Norway studied him but ultimately shrugged in defeat. Well, his little brother was tenacious, if anything. Keeping him away from uncomfortable situations wouldn't always work out. "I am glad you acknowledge to yourself that you are just a part of our family as anyone else," he said, giving Iceland a searching, knowing glance.

Iceland winced but didn't break eye-contact. "I only feel that way _sometimes_ , stupid. I'm just as damn strong as freakin' Denmark is. And stop treating me like a child. God."

Norway nodded and patted his head, releasing Iceland from the uncomfortable conversation. "Just so long as you remember that you are strong."

Iceland let out a groan of annoyance, ready to push this talk to the back of his mind where the things he didn't want to think about went. "Whatever. Fine." With that, he quickly turned and bounded up the steps, shoulders stiff in embarrassment.

Norway, bemused, sniffed. Iceland, for all his years, was very much the teenager he looked – getting moody and embarrassed over the simplest of things. Though, Norway thought less fondly, other countries _still_ acted like that. It was less endearing when they did it.

He took a breath of fresh, outside air in preparation for entering the house. The pureness helped relax him before he entered his not-so-peaceful-anymore home. Norway was going to need to take his aggression out on something if this drama continued. He tilted his head as he felt a fairy brush against his bangs on its way past him. Maybe he'd bake a cake…and make Denmark watch as Norway and the others ate it in front of him. He smirked as he waved absently to a wandering troll in the woods and made his way back inside the house.

Once inside he was informed that Sealand, after a heartfelt conversation with Sweden, had been sent upstairs to refresh himself before they all spoke. Norway read between the lines; Sealand had been stressed afterwards and Sweden felt it was safer to allow the child a reprieve. In the meantime, he was still a host so he went into the kitchen to prepare drinks for everyone, changing Finland's tea to a relaxing blend of chamomile instead of the usual kind of tea the other drank. He called the others into the kitchen for a change of scenery (they might be sitting in the living room for a while once Sealand arrived down the stairs). The others didn't seem to notice their assigned beverages, Denmark subconsciously reaching for one of the beers on the table without looking, Sweden reaching for the other beer and Iceland opening a can of soda while listening to the ensuing debate between the two. Finland, who stopped at the unusual smell of his tea, gave Norway a suspicious look. Norway lifted his own cup, offering a compromise with the fact that he was drinking the same thing (even though he felt he could go for alcohol at this point). Finland sent him a disgruntled look (which only informed Norway that normally-easygoing-Finland _really_ needed to relax) but nodded in thanks and slowly consumed the relaxing liquid. Norway responded by taking a sip of his own cup.

* * *

 

They spoke little as they waited for Sealand to get dressed, giving the younger more space as they gathered their thoughts in order. Finland and Sweden, despite wanting Sealand to talk to them first, were also impatient to get to the bottom of their son's problem. Denmark also was not opting for a patient approach. Iceland had been silent on the matter.

Norway reflected that they had yet to establish a plan for this sort of thing – who would speak first, how would they approach Sealand, what questions should they ask and which ones were already asked? These were some questions that Norway felt should be answered first…but it was already decided that the Nordic family would speak today and no later, and there was no time to plan further. Oh, how he despised rushing into something blindly. He had a feeling that this talk wouldn't go as well as the others hoped…but he kept that part to himself. At least the majority was hopeful and he wouldn't take that away from them.

He noticed the silence in the room as quickly as he would've noticed it in a forest. He glanced to the side as Sealand walked quickly down the stairs to stop at the bottom of them and fidget uncomfortably. The room stayed silent and Norway leaned back into the couch, resolved to only interfere if things escalated too quickly. Finland was the first one to break the silence, asking the predictable "how are you feeling" questions, to which Sealand promptly responded with an apology to both his "Mama Finland" and Denmark for his behavior towards them thus far. Norway perked up when Sealand turned toward Iceland.

"And Emil. Sorry for…you know," Sealand said as he cut his eyes to the floor.

Norway glanced at his brother sitting beside him, who shrugged and crossed his arms.

"Yeah, well, 'M' sorry, too, I guess. I got frustrated and we were both hungry, so…just forget about it." Iceland looked pointedly away, feigning boredom.

Denmark – predictably – was eager to speak. "Awww, it's all good, Sea! I know you didn't mean nothin' by it! You can just make it up to me when you get older – you remember what my favorite beer is, don't you?" He laughed after the statement and Sealand scowled at the joke.

"Dane can't go a courteous moment without thinking about alcohol. Figures," Norway responded readily. And Sealand was visibly settled by the normality, so it was a win-win for him. But, as always, normality could only last for so long, and Norway could see Sealand's fear return once Finland explained their motives in trying to get Sealand to speak after the boy had sat down.

He watched as Finland tried his hand at getting his own son to speak to him about his problem. He continued to watch as Sealand reacted to Finland's gentle coaxing like a man being led to his own execution. Or a cornered animal.

Norway frowned. One of the few cons about his family that he would readily admit with no bias is the fact that they can all be pretty overprotective and more than a few of them were impatient to a fault. These two qualities were now being aimed at the uncomfortable fort in the middle of the room and Norway could practically see the timer ticking on the metaphorical bomb.

He stiffened when, after a minute of complete silence from Sealand had passed, Denmark's irritation with his own helplessness reared its head and the Dane stomped over to Sealand, capturing the younger's hands beneath his own. As Sealand struggled to no avail, Denmark leaned into the fort's personal bubble so Sealand would have no choice but to listen to him.

This was not going well at all.

Norway glanced at the others' reactions to this sudden turn in what originally started as a somewhat-patient line of questioning. Finland was wringing his hands and Sweden's face was tight and unpleasant. Clearly they were at their wit's end. He glanced quickly to his brother as Sealand's voice began to rise in panic at being trapped with no way out of Denmark's rapid-fire questions. Iceland sat uncomfortably straight and wasn't looking at the two fighting, preferring to gaze pointedly at the window across from him. Norway looked outside as well, his gaze heavy with a slew of complicated emotions that he wasn't sure he understood. Sealand began to kick Denmark like a madman.

It was a nice day outside; bright and sunny. He probably wouldn't be seeing any fairies anymore for a while thanks to this day. With a disappointed sigh at that thought, he closed his eyes to center himself and stood. Immediately he garnered the attention of the other three but his attention was focused on their youngest. Sealand had finally broken down and started to cry earnestly, a guilty Denmark releasing his captured hands so that they flew to the child's face to cover his tears and mortification. Norway studied the both of them before gesturing Denmark away, taking his place in front of Sealand once the other had left.

Sealand sobbed into his hands. "You just don't understand. You don't know what it's like to be around everyone like this."

Norway made sure to keep his voice even. Calm – the epitome of understanding. "What is it like?"

Sealand sniffed, already calming down, and wiped at his eyes. "I-It's…it's hard. None of you get it and you're getting in my face about it." He tensed suddenly but relaxed quickly enough. "I'm tired. I'm tired of feeling like this. I don't want to be here. I don't want to think."

Norway tilted his head in thought. So _they_ were the ones who made Sealand upset somehow. And not just Iceland or Denmark, but all of them together. "What did we make you feel?"

"I…I don't feel…." Abruptly Sealand began to stand up, probably to leave them, but Norway placed a hand on his shoulder, not as a way to capture Sealand like Denmark may or may not have intended to convey but merely as a form of detainment. He applied enough force so that Sealand sat back down but left enough room that the younger could escape from his hold if he so desired. Compromise – that was what Norway wanted to convey and, judging by the way he gazed calmly back at Norway, Sealand knew it, too. He left his hand on Sealand's shoulder, now turned into an anchor instead of a chain.

"What have you been feeling since you came here, Sealand?"

Sealand continued to stare at him with a hypnotized look about him – a quality of his own gaze, employed by magic, which Norway enjoyed using when he wanted to have a simple conversation with someone without having to strangle the other person for a semblance of decency. "I've been feeling…sad. And angry."

"Why."

"B-Because I don't belong."

"...With us?" Norway chewed his cheek, had already established it was a problem involving all of them as a group. He heard the others shift at his question.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"B-Because…."

"Because why?" Norway's gaze compelled him to answer.

"Because! Because…I…" Sealand's voice broke pitifully, his eyes swelling with tears and hurt. "I-I don't belong with the Nordics."

And wasn't that the most heartbreaking thing Norway had ever heard from this child since he was adopted. He swallowed, less calm than before, and continued to ask _why_ their youngest family member felt unwanted after all this time with them. Or he would have, had he not had a number of (as mentioned before) impatient and overprotective family members in the same room who until this moment had been good and _quiet_ but now were loud and shooting up out of their chairs like geysers, startling Sealand out of his and Norway's one-on-one questionnaire and destroying the calm that was between them. Norway glared at the wall opposite him – sometimes he wanted to _hit_ these kindhearted, hopelessly-annoying people.

"Peter, how could you think that?"

"Sea, who the hell told you that? Tell me who it was – I'll take care of 'em!"

"Where did you get such an idea!"

Norway rubbed his temples as he was forced to stand before he was trampled by the surrounding countries. He doubted he could lift his voice high enough to regain order amongst this chaos of noise. Side-stepping the group, he backed up and tried to catch a glimpse of how Sealand was faring now that whatever had plagued him was out in the open and being vehemently vetoed.

Sealand had obviously said something to his father amidst the cacophony of voices and was waiting for an answer from the Swede, though Norway could not tell what the responding answer was, only that it resulted in a less than pleased reaction from Sealand.

The others quieted as Finland burst. "Of course we need you, Peter. We're a family. We wouldn't be complete."

"No, no, you would be complete. You were just fine before I came here. You're all "the Nordics" – you stick together, right?" Sealand glared up at Finland.

"What do you –"

"The Nordics. That's what everyone talks about, isn't it? The Nordics are always together. Countries who are strong and close, who have been through fights and wars and always come out of it just fine," he met their stares with a hurt glare of his own, "countries whose names are Finland, Denmark, Sweden, Norway, and Iceland. There are no micronations in the Nordics," Sealand sighed dejectedly as if the weight of the world were suddenly placed upon his shoulders. "There is no "Sealand" in the Nordics," he stated matter-of-factly. And, as Norway watched, Sealand met Sweden's stare with defeated eyes before dodging their bodies and running upstairs to his room. Finland was quick to follow, calling words of reassurance and love. Norway, unfortunately, knew that wouldn't be enough to change such a…strong implanted thought. It was obvious that such thoughts had been consuming Sealand for a long time. The best thing to do was to let Sealand calm down then surround him with the reassurance he needed.

Norway nodded, pushing his shaky feelings on the current problem to the back of his mind and settled for making more tea for himself. He needed to calm down himself. He left the others behind in varying states of unrest and entered the kitchen on autopilot. As he dug out the teakettle and placed it on the stove, his mind drifted back to what had just occurred. Sealand's voice penetrated his mind.

" _The Nordics. That's what everyone talks about, isn't it? The Nordics are always together. Countries who are strong and close, who have been through fights and wars and always come out of it just fine-"_

He shook his head and turned on the burner.

" _-who have been through fights and wars and always come out of it just fine-"_

No. Countries never come out of wars "just fine" and he'd never been as strong as Sealand apparently believed him to be. Just like now – so shaken up he could see tremors in his hand. No, he wasn't very strong at all, not when it counted…outside of the battlefield. He jerked the burner to "off" and abandoned the kettle where it sat. As Finland's voice continued to flow down the stairs, saying heartfelt words that Sealand no doubt was not even listening to, he opened the fridge and grabbed one of Denmark's beers. He had paid for these anyway.

Sweden plodded into the kitchen, looked at the beer in Norway's hand, debated, and shook his head. Instead of grabbing one himself, he sat at the table and sighed – a deep sound which conveyed everything he felt.

Norway, now having someone else to focus on besides himself, leaned back against the counter. They went silent – Norway observing Sweden as the latter stared at the his cupped hands. Norway tilted his head. "What did Peter ask you before he left?"

Sweden glanced up at him but shook his head again. It was a couple of moments more, filled with Norway drinking silently and observing the doorway to the living room (it had gotten ominously quiet in the other room), before Sweden clenched his fists together. "He ask'd me…ask'd me _why_ I adopt'd him."

Norway finished his beer and promptly grabbed another.


	7. An Accident

The house was quiet. The sort of quiet where you feel like if someone so much as coughs, the building will collapse in on itself. Denmark tipped his head back to rest against the wall behind him. It was hot outside but not overly stifling as the sun slowly began to set. Denmark stared up at the sky, his mind blank.

The day had started with an argument and ended with one. That in itself wasn't unusual for their family, or even with other countries. But these arguments were...more serious than usual. Denmark sighed as his mood failed to rise. When did their life turn into a damn drama?

The door opening beside his head brought him out of his thoughts and he glanced to see Finland step out. Finland glanced at him in turn and seemed to be asking if he could join Denmark, who shrugged and gestured to the empty space next to him. Finland walked to the space and copied Denmark's position. They stood in silence.

"I," Finland began uncertainly, "I talked to Peter."

Denmark raised his eyebrows in mild surprise.

"Through the door. He didn't open it."

Denmark sighed in sympathy and disappointment. He just wanted this drama to stop; to go back to what they were like _before_ Sealand...

Before Sealand got this upset. Dammit, now he was feeling depressed again!

"Agh!" Denmark growled and grabbed his head with his hands.

Finland comically startled. "Mathias?"

"Ahhh! I'm _sick_ o' this! Why can't the world just give us a break fer once? All I need is for the problem to be with a _person_ and I can go kick their ass and be done with it! Why is everything so damn complicated all of a sudden! When did Sea even...get... _aware_ ," he struggled with all the words pouring out of his mouth, "of anything this stupid!"

"M-Mathias."

"This is stupid! It's shitty and stupid an'..." His shoulders sank as he looked at Finland. "...I hate this. Hate this stupid shit...drama-!"

"I know, Matt, I am sorry. If Berwald and I had only paid more attention to him – treated his worries as something important – maybe we wouldn't even be in this mess." Finland hunched his shoulders against an imaginary wind.

Denmark felt like an ass. "Ah, no, Tino, it's alright. I mean, it's not alright but I mean that this isn't your fault. You and Sve, you do what you can fer the kid." He patted Finland's shoulder. "I'm sure Peter understands that on some level. He's just..." Being dramatic? Saying that sounded so belittling and insensitive. After a moment, and for lack of a better word, Denmark shrugged and left the sentence unfinished.

Finland nodded. "Thank you, Matt. But I feel like I should be trying harder to get through to him. Nothing good has come from leaving him alone _or_ pushing him. ...And I don't know how to put myself in the middle of those options." He scratched his ear distractedly. "Being an adult sucks a load of...of monkey dung."

That one made Denmark laugh loudly. To hear someone like Finland say that-! "Hahahaha! Oh, Finny! That was great!"

"Heh heh! You think so? I'm just a little stressed is all."

"Haha! That's one o' the best random things I've ever heard ya' say!"

"I guess so. Hahaha!"

They continued like that for a while, giggling like children who stay up too late at night. At one point Denmark was sure he saw Norway peek out of the door but it was shut tight whenever he looked to check. The night was buzzing with the sounds of animals and insects by the time the two of them got themselves under control. Denmark was holding his stomach at this point.

"Haaah! Thanks, I needed that. You're right; being an adult sucks. Let's be kids again!"

"No, thanks!"

"Wha-?"

"Being a kid sucks, too!" Finland laughed.

Denmark grinned. "Being any age sucks! You just can never win."

"Got that right."

"Heh! Ahhh, Finny, 's great to talk to ya' again."

"We've been in the same place for days now."

"Well, yeah, but...y'know, all this other stuff happened and we haven't really been able to spend some good ol' family bonding time."

"Yes. Sorry about-"

"There's nothin' to be sorry for," Denmark interrupted Finland before he could pity himself. "If there's a problem in the family, we'll deal with it together." He righted himself and motioned for Finland to follow him back inside the house. "Peter just needs to see that we care as much about him now as we did in the beginning."

He got a grateful smile in return. "You're right. Thank you again, Matt."

"No prob, Finn."

* * *

 

They went to sleep after that – Finland and Denmark had to help a slightly intoxicated Sweden up the stairs, and then had to go back for the less-inebriated-but-wobbly Norway – and retired to their rooms. Denmark threw a sigh and a frown at Sealand's door but short of breaking the damn thing down he couldn't really force the kid to see him. Instead, he continued to his room, patting Hanatamgo on his way past. Once sequestered in his own room, he flopped on the bed and stared at the ceiling, limbs splayed out across the sheets.

What could he do about this situation? He'd tried to be himself – regular Denmark – and the situation with Sealand still blew up. He rolled over to prop his head on his fist. At the very least they got Sealand to state what the problem was, the only thing about that was it wasn't something they could fix unless Sealand was willing to actually _listen_. Unless he did that, the Nordics might as well just be yelling at a brick wall.

Heh. Brick wall; fort. He snorted and rolled back over, closing his eyes and not bothering to get under the covers. He was all out of ideas at the moment except for the main one: act like himself. Denmark had always shown Sealand how much he appreciated the fort, or, at least, he thought he had. He wasn't cut out for all this planning and secrecy like the others. He'd let them use their brains on what to do tomorrow, he'd just use his heart instead.

* * *

 

He bounced with excited energy from his seat at the kitchen table. They'd had breakfast, the day was bright, and Denmark was feeling positive about the future's events. Even if Sealand didn't come out today, they still had plenty of time to whittle his barriers down, so to speak, and Denmark was determined to get his little buddy back to normal. Finland seemed to be the only one appreciating his enthusiasm while everyone else just kind of gave him grumpy or impatient looks.

Psh! Like Sea would want to come out of his room to see t _hose_ looks.

They had already sent Iceland up the stairs (again), with a breakfast plate this time (Finland insisted), to tease Sealand out of his room. When they heard his footsteps come back down, and no others, they visibly drooped. But that was to be expected; Sealand probably just needed a little time. However, when Iceland rounded the corner it was with a startled, confused look (with a little fear in it...oh God).

Denmark jumped up from his seat and ran past Iceland, who was grabbed by a worried older brother, and followed very closely by Sweden. He rounded the corner and slammed Sealand's open door into the wall, causing the wood behind the door to indent and break thanks to the doorknob. The room was empty, though. He looked side to side across the room but didn't see anything out of the ordinary except for the fact that there was no Sealand in it.

He walked over to the window and looked outside of it. Nope, no bed-sheet rope. Where was he, then? Bathroom? He turned to go knock on said door before Sweden caught his eye or, rather, the object in Sweden's hand. A piece of paper. He peered closer. Paper with...writing on it?

"What's it say?" he asked as he snatched it out of the Swede's hands. He didn't even hear a grunt for his action and that in itself was his first warning before he read the first sentence on the page:

_Dear Finland and Sweden, Denmark, Iceland, and Norway,_

_I have to leave to get my thoughts in order. Please don't try to find me because even if you do I'm not coming back until I think things over. Don't worry, though, I'll stay safe and I'll be careful._

_With my love,_

_Peter_

"The fuck?" Denmark felt the page being ripped out of his hands but he barely paid it any of his attention. "What?" He turned to Sweden who was staring out of the window. "Are you serious?" he asked him, for lack of anyone else to ask.

Sweden looked at him, eyes shunted against whatever emotions he was feeling.

Denmark motioned to the page, being passed from Finland's hands to Norway's, Iceland standing at the entrance of the room. "Are you fucking serious? What the hell is that!"

Sweden shook his head. "Pet'r ran away."

And Denmark didn't care if Sweden's voice shook on those last two words or that Finland ran out of the room because none of this was making any sense at all.

He swept his arm angrily at the room. "There's no reason for him ta' run away! We didn't _do_ anything to scare him! We weren't goin' to beat him or anything – why'd he do that if all we wanted to do was _talk_!"

Again, Sweden shook his head.

"Screw this!" Denmark spun and pushed his way past the two brothers, past Finland frantically typing buttons, making calls, on the phone, and out the door. He stomped down the stairs to the front yard and to his car. Screw this. He'd find Sealand and _drag_ the little punk back if he had to. He jerked open the car door and flung himself into the seat, starting up the car with a loud rev at the same time.

"Mathias!"

He glared up to see Norway hailing him from the stairs. He put the car in reverse.

"Stupid Dane! Don't leave while you're this angry-!"

Denmark floored the car backwards, spun it to face the road he'd arrived on, and slammed the gas pedal down. The car spun in the ground for a second before jumping forward to his command, and he was gone. He stayed focused on the road ahead and didn't bother looking at Norway or Iceland, calling after him, in the rear-view mirror. He had a country to find. And he'd start with the fucking airport!

Thankfully, he already knew where it was thanks to the few times he had taken a plane to Norway's territory from elsewhere. Unless Sealand had racked up enough money to take a cross-country trip by bus, he'd take a plane to wherever the hell it is that he wanted to go. Denmark may still be able to catch him there, if that was the case.

He zoomed through traffic, cutting off people, barely using his turn signals (if at all), and going over 90 miles per hour when he wasn't behind _slow-ass people_! He grit his teeth in those moments and tried to resist the urge to bump their dumb asses off the road. He had a real freakin' emergency!

A flash caught his eye on the right and he turned his head just in time for the car merging into his lane to slam into his side. The steering wheel was jerked out of his hand.

"Ah!"

Heart pounding, he quickly grabbed it again and wrestled the car back into his control as it continued to spin in circles across the road. Denmark prayed it would stay on its tires and not flip him head over heels. He hadn't survived all those damn wars and whatnot just to get killed in a driving accident! His hands became sweaty and he started pleading under his breath.

"Shit. Please. Please." Don't let him die here, not when he had so many people to take care of and so many things to do.

What felt like minutes but was probably only seconds passed as the car radically slowed down and Denmark began to feel relief.

Then the tires locked and the car flipped.

* * *

 

Dammit. This was absolutely the worse day of his life. The absolute worse. Damn it to hell. This sucked. Ahhhhh! It suuucked-!

Denmark continued to bemoan his situation as he knelt down beside his car. After the car flipped, Denmark had thought that was really it (also, the airbag slammed open at that point – thanks, would've been nice if the thing had either done that earlier or hadn't done it at all because then he couldn't see _over_ the lazy freakin' thing). Luckily, he had only flipped once and the car stopped sliding completely soon after. Unbuckling himself (he didn't even remember doing that but good for him), he crawled out of the wreckage, his car having slid off the road and to the grass. Small favors. At least he didn't have to worry about being hit by other people not paying attention. _Like I was_.

Then...

_Daaamn! Nor's gonna be so pissed at meee!_

So, here he was, alive to complain though he had cuts all over his hands and face from his broken car window. His anger from earlier that almost got him killed, or at least severely injured, was gone in the wake of his accident. He had waved off any help from those who had stopped to check on him and he had flipped his upside-down car when he was sure no one would notice. Now it looked like he had just been driving a crappy car that had stranded him on the side of the road. Well...except for the dented hood and cracked window. …And the tire marks on the road leading toward his position. ...And the _scraps of car_ being run over by other cars. And maybe the front of his car, which was starting to smoke, didn't help.

...Jesus. How were there no ambulances here right now? Or at least police? What, did this happen so often that no one bothered to show up anymore?

Denmark grumbled as another vehicle pulled up behind him. Another good Samaritan. When Norway stepped out of the car, however, Denmark shut his mouth from preparing to tell another person that he didn't need their help. Instead, he stood, winced sheepishly, and ducked his head, his cuts stinging at the action.

"Uh, hey, Nor. Um, sorry; I kinda got into an accident."

Norway studied his car instead of him. "The other driver?"

"Uh, oh! He...I guess he left. Must not have gotten too bad off." Or maybe they had freaked out thinking that they had just killed a person and drove out of there before they could get in trouble. "Hey, how'd you find me, anyway?"

Norway seemed enraptured by the smoke coming from the car's engine. "It's not that hard to figure out you would come this way." He glanced at Denmark and then away. "And I have a police scanner in my car."

"Oh. Right. That gift from Germany that one time." The countries had tried doing that 'secret Santa' tradition-thing one year. Germany had gotten Norway's name and a gift that the German country thought would be useful (Denmark had gotten Liechtenstein's name – and apparently alcohol decorated with a pretty hair ribbon wasn't entirely favorable to big brothers).

Norway nodded. "Yes. I thought this might happen," his lips thinned as he took in the sight of Denmark now, "but I still wasn't prepared for this amount of recklessness."

Denmark winced again as Norway practically hissed out the last word. "I know, Nor. I shoulda' listened to ya' before; you always know when t' be smart." He glanced sadly at his new but demolished car. "'M sorry."

He didn't know if the other country had accepted his apology because they descended into silence after that. The cars less than a yard away from them continued past. Denmark shifted nervously. He could actually count on one hand the times that Norway had genuinely become angry at him. The reactions ranged from soul-crushing lecture to oh-no-please-put-that-baseball-bat-down-where-did-you-even-get-that. He didn't know which he'd rather experience.

Eventually, though, he heard Norway sigh and gravel shift. Looking up, he saw Norway with his arms crossed and nodding toward his own car.

"Get in. We're going home. _No_ excuses."

"Yessir! Right away, sir!"

"Shut up, no talking."

"Mm-hmm!"

"I said shut up, stupid Dane!"

* * *

 

On the way back (After it had been explained to him just how fruitless his efforts would have been anyway since Sealand most likely wouldn't have been at the airport when he got there, and after Norway had been kind enough to call the tow truck for his scrapped baby), something occurred to Denmark.

"Uh."

"No talking."

Denmark slumped in his seat. Well, there went that.

Norway glanced at him then back at the road. "What is it."

Denmark straightened like a puppy. "I can speak?"

"Only this time; when your question's done, you're silenced again."

"Right...well, I wanted to know why no one else showed up. I mean, I was all by my lonesome for thirty minutes at _least_. I kinda thought, y'know, police or someone would arrive by then."

"Once I knew what happened, I called my 'people' to keep the police away."

"Wha-? Really? But...what if I was dyin' or somethin'?"

"Do you really think countries can die from something like that?"

"...Maybe?" He fingered the cuts on his face.

Norway let out an un-humored snort. "Maybe some might. But you wouldn't."

Denmark waited for more. "Why wouldn't I?" he prompted.

"Because you are _too stupid_ to leave me in peace."

"Awww, Nor~!"

"Also, from the calls other drivers were making to police, you seemed well enough to hop around your car."

"Wasn't hopping-"

"So no ambulances were sent, either. You can handle a few cuts; you've dealt with worse."

"Wow, Nor, that's the most blatant use o' your power I've ever seen."

"Shut up."

"I'm proud."

"Dane-"

"I'll bet freaky 'mother' Russia would be prouder."

Norway jerked the car so that Denmark's head slammed into the window.


	8. Search and Panic

Finland barely registered Denmark's leaving and Norway and Iceland chasing after him. He continued to stare at the letter in his hands. The last thing his son gave to him before he ran away, and this was it? Some piece of paper telling him not to even look for his own son? It was demeaning, really. Infuriating and hurtful and...and-!

Finland's breath shuddered and his fingers crunched the letter in his hands more. He didn't know what he felt, except maybe a little betrayal. He knew he stumbled when raising Sealand; all parents do, at some point. Finland made mistakes and sometimes Sealand paid the price for them – physically or emotionally. But had he really failed so much in raising Sealand that his son had to leave him behind, to run away with nothing but a letter to tell Finland that he was even safe or...or alive?

And just as worse was the address:

" _Dear Finland and Sweden, Denmark, Iceland, and Norway_ ".

"Finland" it said. Did he no longer deserve the title of "Mama"?

He felt tears burn at his eyes and he glared at the letter accusingly like it was the source of his troubles. A hand appeared in his line of vision to grip the letter's top. Finland followed it, even if he knew who it was already.

Sweden gazed at him, holding Finland's eyes with his own. In that gaze, Finland saw his own emotions echoed and he abruptly remembered that other people besides him was hurting, too. Of course Sweden would be hurt by this just as much as Finland was. And...where did Denmark and the others go? He broke the staring contest to glance around the room, concern for others giving him something else to focus on, until he felt the paper in his hands being tugged pointedly. He glanced at Sweden who had his attention on the letter.

"O-Oh."

Finland released the object and Sweden folded and placed the (crumpled) letter safely in his pocket. He turned back to Finland.

"Alr'ght?"

Finland smiled. "I'm just fine. Er...well, not alright completely, but I feel fine. I mean, this is horrible. But I know we'll get Peter back. And everything will be fine and he'll love me again-" Finland stopped, the last words making his eyes burn worse and he swallowed past the bubble in his throat so he could breath. "I mean...I mean that he'll-! Never mind!" he choked out. "All I meant was that everything will go back to normal again _like it should be_!"

"I know."

"No, you don't!"

Sweden paused, then nodded. "I _understand_." He stepped closer to put a hand on Finland's crossed arms. "We will get h'm back. But f'r now," he said, and adjusted to pat Finland's shoulder, "we need t' take care 'f _ourselves_."

Finland didn't want to hear about taking care of himself when there were more _important_ people who needed looking after! "But _Peter_ -!"

"He is a country." Sweden's mouth quirked up. "Our country." He turned Finland around by his shoulders and led them down the stairs. "'nd he _loves_ us." He sat Finland down on the couch and lowered himself on the other side. "He w'll stay safe. He t'ld us so h'mself." He tapped his pocket where the letter was.

Finland swiped at his eyes and sniffed. Right. That was right – Sealand was a smart kid; he'd keep himself out of trouble. Maybe. He took a deep breath to steady himself.

"Y' need to calm down."

"I am calm, _hitto_. Stop telling me what to do, Sweden!"

"...Okay."

They stayed in silence even as a car pulled up outside. They listened as two pairs of steps ascended the porch stairs. The door opened and Denmark bounced in with Iceland and Norway behind him.

" _Hej_ , _alle_!" he greeted them loudly. His smile dimmed, however, when neither Finland nor Sweden paid him much mind. He sniffed at the reaction. "No need to be concerned or anything, I only wrecked my car going to get the little runaway."

Norway slapped his head for the tone he used. "No need to mind him. He's butt-hurt that his car is totaled thanks to his own stupidity." He narrowed a warning at Denmark as the other mocked him by repeating his words in a squeaky voice.

Finland reluctantly engaged in conversation even if he would rather be alone right then. "Is that where you were? I didn't know."

Norway nodded as Iceland glanced at Finland's face. "I was outside on the porch, waiting for them to get back. Broth- I mean, Lukas-"

"I am your 'big brother'."

"-wouldn't let me ride with him to pick up Matt."

Finland nodded for lack of anything else to say. Sweden stayed silent. The others seemed to sense that there was a tenseness among them because they excused themselves to the kitchen quickly, Norway stating that he'd make some calls to other countries. Hopefully, someone would know where Sealand went, or at least have seen him. Finland and Sweden were left alone again.

With nothing left to do, Finland replayed the recent past; from Sealand's outburst yesterday to the discovery of his disappearance today and, a little while ago, his words to Sweden. He wasn't sure if he could feel any more horrible than he already felt. In any case, he had told a close friend to, as Denmark would say, 'fuck off', and Sweden, at least, didn't deserve that.

Finland peered at the country beside him on the couch. Sweden was almost always quiet but this time it seemed to be different and Finland felt restless. He worked his jaw, then opened it to apologize.

"'t's okay," Sweden offered first.

Finland paused but shook his head. "No, I was upset and I shouldn't take it out on you. I am sorry, Sweden." He paused again, then put his hand on the other man's shoulder. "You are a good friend and a good person. Thank you for looking out for us. ...You are a good father, too. Peter is really so lucky," he offered a compliment to soften his earlier words, though he needn't have bothered because Sweden was good at reading 'beneath-the-beneath' in people - he knew Finland didn't mean any of it.

The other only nodded after he forced his attention from Finland's hand on his shoulder. Finland smiled in appreciation. They took a moment to sit in the other's company, the air cleared from earlier tenseness and replaced with something a little more friendly. Finland wasn't even sure if they could classify their 'fight' as such but it felt refreshing to be friends again all the same.

Of course, Denmark had to break the silence eventually.

"Are you two done doing the kissing-and-making-up? I want to sit on my couch!"

"It's _my_ couch."

"I want to sit on Nor's couch."

Finland protested the "kissing" comment vehemently with a blush while Sweden glared at Denmark as said country jumped over the couch to land between them. The Dane grinned.

"So, Sea wasn't at the airport, according to Lukas. Bummer. I tried my hardest to get there in time. Like in the movies where the lovers meet there before one leaves. You know the one." He grimaced at the sudden idea of a Denmark/Sealand pairing. "Uh, you know what, never mind."

"Stupid Dane," Sweden quipped.

"Hey, that's Nor's nickname for me!"

"It's not a nickname, it's a truth," Norway explained as he walked in to the room. He sat in one of the chairs. "And, anyway, you probably would not have been able to stop him; Sealand may not be worldly recognized but he still has connections. He would have made it in faster with preparations than you would have if you just barged into the airport. And without your passport or your credit card."

"I had checks in my car."

"You can't-! In any case, it's a good thing we came back. We can discuss _together_ ," he emphasize pointedly, "what we need to do."

"Find Sealand!" Denmark yelled.

Norway nodded. "Even if he doesn't want to come back – and we _will_ respect his wishes this time – we still need to locate him; all the connections in the world won't protect him from the dangers in the world." He eyed the suddenly pale Finland sympathetically.

Iceland piped up from his stance behind the couch, Mr. Puffin on his shoulder. "We should call all of the countries Sealand is friends with."

"Other micronations? I don't know any of their numbers," Norway admitted.

"But I do!" Finland spoke, suddenly enthusiastic about something that he could actually do. "And I know a few friends he has who are not micronations, either. Here!" He fetched his phone and began to write down a few countries' phone numbers for the others to call, finally feeling like they were accomplishing something. "If you all take care of these countries and any others whose numbers you have (or can obtain), then I will take care of the rest!"

Denmark grinned at the numbers and the others in the room expressed their thanks. With that done, they all scattered to their phones and began to call any countries they could get hold of. It seemed to be a general work day, however, as they got sent to voice mail or an answering machine for many people they called ("They're totally ignoring my calls – I know they are!") and forgot to take in to account certain time differences. It wasn't long before their hope began to descend as the Nordics reached the end of the list of people to call and were forced to wait for replies or news. The others had reluctantly retired to the kitchen, their stomachs yearning for food. The only ones continuing to call despite the lack of answers were Denmark, who had managed to get into a fight with every country who answered his calls and was now threatening a sleepy, barely-aware Japan to keep an eye out for any English boys in sailor outfits, and Finland, who would not – could not – stop calling others in a desperate attempt to locate his little boy as fast as he could. Every second could be the second that Sealand could get hurt or kidnapped or...or...

He shuddered as he forced the other dreaded 'K' word away from his thoughts before it could cement itself. He wouldn't think that way.

He dialed England's house phone with upset fingers. He shouldn't have even been discouraged when all he got was the answering machine. Nevertheless, he left a message.

"Arthur, would you please give me a call when you get the chance? I would like to…ask you something about Peter. Thank you," he said as he forced his hand to hang up _again_ with no answer. He let out a despaired huff against his will and leaned his forehead against the wall in front of him. A touch at his elbow made him jump.

Iceland pulled his hand back quickly. "Sorry."

Finland smiled at the younger country. "It's fine, Emil. How are you holding up?" Besides Sealand, Iceland was their other youngest family member. Something like this would obviously be affecting him just as much.

Iceland shrugged. "I'm fine. Mr. Puffin left to scout the skies. He says he will, but I doubt he'll remember to do it." He scanned Finland's face. "You look tired."

"I'm," Finland opened his mouth to say 'I'm fine', but thought his family was more deserving of a truthful answer. "I'm...I am tired, Emil; this whole thing," he cut himself off with a shake of his head. "It's more than I've experienced in a long time, I think. I thought our family could be drama-free for a while...you know?"

"Yeah, I know."

"Sorry," Finland sheepishly said as he was suddenly reminded that he shouldn't be pushing his problems onto someone so young, "I'm just complaining."

All sympathy and emotion was wiped from Iceland's face. "I'm a Nordic, too – a capable country. You can complain to me if you want. I'm not a _child_."

Finland mentally took a step back at the cold tone. Where had that come from?

"Little brother."

They turned to see Norway leaning out of the doorway of the kitchen.

"That's enough."

Iceland frowned and shrugged. "Whatever. I didn't say anything wrong."

Finland stared between the two brothers awkwardly. "Um...Emil is right; he was a big help by just listening to me complain," he ended with a small laugh.

Norway walked back into the kitchen and Iceland stared him down as he did. Finland was left standing in the wake of the awkward encounter. Iceland ascended the stairs to enter his room before Finland could ask about it. A disagreement between brothers? Exactly what else they needed during this fiasco. Seeing his phone's battery blinking at him, Finland sent a pleading gaze towards his cell phone before he gave up and plugged it into the wall to charge.

He was just about to go lie down on the couch when a loud eruption of noise echoed through the house from the back door. He jumped and ran towards the back entrance, Iceland curiously following him from the stairs. They arrived outside just in time to see an infuriated Denmark swing a fist at an equally infuriated Sweden as Norway picked himself up from the ground, rubbing his jaw with a wince.

Iceland peeked around Finland's elbow. "The hell-?"

Finland couldn't agree more.


	9. Looking Out For You

Sweden dialed any numbers he knew or could get from other countries for the better part of that day. He had probably even dialed some countries twice in a row. But, really, everything was a blur at that point. The pattern of pressing whatever numbers were in front of his face, listening till the other country stopped talking (whether it was an answering machine or the actual countries themselves), and asking the same thing every time. It became a tiresome pattern and he was quickly becoming less hopeful by the hour.

He sighed deeply as he ended another call on his cell phone and left it on the table as he walked upstairs for a change of scenery. He entered his room, Hanatamago's head lifting up at his approach from her position on the bed. As he sat down, the little puppy eagerly bounced across the bed to climb in his lap. He smiled at her as he rubbed her back.

"You are m' sweet g'rl." To which she responded with a happy yip and licked his wrist. He then pressed her against his chest as he fell back against the bed, making sure she wouldn't fall off his chest. He stayed in that position (subconsciously mimicking a pose he'd seen Sealand do on his own bed) as he stared up at the ceiling, legs hanging off the bed.

He wished he could do more. Not only for Sealand, of course, but for the family right in front of him. Truthfully, if the other Nordics weren't there, he would have already left to look for Sealand with his own eyes and ears. He wouldn't stop searching the lands he came across until he spotted that little blue sailor's cap bouncing up and down. But, no, his family needed him here, too – that much he could see. As much as it hurt to stay in one place, he had to make sure the others were alright. Though he did have faith in Sealand, like he told Finland, it was hard to imagine _good_ things happening when his son was out on his own.

Hanatamago wriggled on his chest, getting out from under his hand and padding her way up to his face, where she curled up beside his neck on the bed. He patted her in appreciation. The canine was always there for him when everyone else had problems in their lives and he would begin to feel overwhelmed trying to help everyone.

He was brought out of his musings by a telephone ring from downstairs. A mix of excitement and panic (Who was it? Was it about Sealand? Was he found? Did something happen to him?) spread through him and he leaped off the bed, Hanatamago moving out of the way with an admonishing bark just in time to avoid being airborne. "S'rry," he called back to her as he descended the stairs.

He was too slow, however, and as he reached the first floor, he saw Denmark already speaking to the person on the other end of the house phone. Sweden had to stop himself from snatching the device from the other country – what if it was Sealand calling?

"Wha-? Nah, you idgeet, he's a shrimp. Like, he would come up to your waist. ... _Yes_. How you ever got to be a country yerself surprises me – he's always at the meetings!" Denmark turned to give Sweden a grin – one that said "hey, this country I'm talkin' to is a dumbass" – but the other wasn't feeling so well, the crushing disappointment weighing down on him on top of every other emotion, so he lifted his hand in farewell and left out of the back door.

He gazed at the body of water a small ways from the house. That was where he'd found Sealand after he and Iceland had gotten into their spat in the kitchen, his son gazing at the water and playing with the moss near the edges of the pond. His silent musings were interrupted as the back door opened and Denmark bounded down the steps to stop beside him.

"'Sup."

Sweden knew he shouldn't, but just that one _frivolous_ word made him angry enough to want to hit Denmark. It didn't help that the grin the other had seemed so...happy. His shoulders tensed in an effort to not release the anger. Mathias was doing his best to help – he had to remind himself – the Dane was simply remaining calm in his own way.

Denmark looked at him in slight surprise. "Feelin' alright, man?"

Of course he wasn't feeling alright. His _baby_ wasn't _here_ anymore.

"Feelin' sick? Wanna lie down-?"

"Shut up."

"Hey, just trying to help, Sve."

Sweden glared at the pond so he wouldn't glare at the other man. He really just wanted – needed – to be alone right now. He shook his head.

"Not now." He started to make his way to the pond but the Dane's hand on his arm made him stop with force. This time he did glare at Denmark.

"Look - you're upset. We all are. I get that. I'm freakin' pissed at this whole situation. I-" Sweden pushed his hand away from his arm. "Hey!"

"Not. Now." He _really_ did not want to talk to anyone. Especially not when they were trying to help him feel better; the only way that could happen is if Sealand was there wanting a piggyback ride again.

"Oh, yer big, scary, Swede growl. I'm so scared." Denmark waved his fingers at him in sarcasm. "I was just tryin' to say that we'll absolutely find him, so you can calm yer shit."

"I _am_ c'lm."

"Says the guy who almost tore my head off for asking if he was alright."

Sweden turned fully to face him. "I want t' be _alone_ , Mathias," he told the other in a growl. He just couldn't stay calm when the Dane was around him.

"Nah. I think you have too much anger in you to be alone. You're gonna wind up punchin' Nor's trees or something and cause lots of property damage."

" _Leave_."

"This isn't _your_ house _or_ your yard – I can stay if I want to," as if to reiterate his point he took an arrogant step forward and puffed his chest out to bump Sweden's on purpose. He then put his nose into Sweden's personal space. "What are you gonna do about it."

Sweden trembled in anger. He didn't understand why Denmark wanted a fight but he didn't want to play this game. He took a step back so that he wasn't touching the Dane anymore.

Denmark grinned. "Losin' the fight just like ya' lost Sealand." A swift punch made sure he slammed into the ground. He merely grinned up at Sweden until he got back to his feet himself and sent his own attack at the man.

Sweden dodged the punch and hit the Dane in the stomach with a forced hit. Denmark doubled over but recovered enough to punch Sweden in the nose, making him stumble back. With a hand to his busted nose and his eyes squinted against the pain, Sweden swiped his fist out. Denmark ducked under it and sent another strike, this time towards Sweden's stomach. Sweden grabbed the arm and twisted it.

"Argh!" Denmark yelled as his arm was twisted. He swiftly retaliated by jabbing his elbow into Sweden's neck. That got his arm free quickly as the other coughed at the pressure that was sent to his exposed throat. He huffed down at the Swede trying to catch his breath. "You know what, Sve? Your problem is that you try an' take care of everyone else first. When do we get a turn, huh?" He glared at Sweden's responsive glower. "When does Finland get to worry about ya'? When does Norway, or Iceland, or even Sealand get to see how ya' feel?"

"D-Don' m'ntion his...name," Sweden coughed out. It was a struggle to speak and he just knew that he would have a bruise on his throat by tomorrow.

"I can mention Sea _all I want!_ He's my family, too!" Denmark spat at him. "Stop being a damn martyr about everything! We're not a bunch of children you have to watch over!"

"M-Might as well be." With that he punched Denmark's cheek, his other hand still on his throat, and watched the man stumble back. "I'm goin' crazy," he took his hand away from his wound finally, "lookin' f'r him. And _you_...you smile like it isn't _anyth'ng_...!"

"What? You think I'm not doin' my part?" Denmark spread his hands out. "You think I'm callin' people up every three seconds because I'm going to go out and party? Huh? Is that what you think, Berwald?"

" _Yes_."

He knew just as soon as he said it that he'd be getting a fist for it, and he wasn't disappointed. In fact, he wanted it at this point. But suddenly Norway was there and the fist caught him instead, the country letting out a pained grunt as he was knocked to the ground. Sweden grappled Denmark's shirt at that and snarled at him, to which the other pushed him away, swinging a fist for good measure to get Sweden out of his space.

"Enough."

Sweden was only aware the words had been spoken by the injured Norway once he saw Denmark stop and guilt had entered the other's eyes. The Swede turned to look at Norway, who was standing stiffly with a fist to his jaw, rubbing it with a frown as, behind him, Finland and Iceland approached.

"Get inside. Both of you. Don't speak." Norway said, not bothering to look at anyone.

Sweden inspected Norway longer to see if his fellow Nordic was further injured but figured he had to move once he saw Denmark begin to leave first. It wouldn't do to infuriate the Norwegian any more than he already had. He followed after Denmark, not looking at either of the two who had arrived. He didn't deserve to look at them; he had behaved inappropriately in their time of need. He sighed once he had entered the house and sat down at the other end of the couch in the main room from Denmark. Silence sat between them, the only sound they made was harsh breathing as they tried to catch their breath from their emotions and the fight.

They didn't have to wait long. As he heard the others come near, he himself almost felt like a child about to be punished. Sweden brought up a hand to rub his hair just as the others walked into the room. They took their seats around the room but Norway stopped in front of the couch. When Sweden glanced up at him, the other country only held out an icepack. Sweden took it gratefully, though he didn't deserve it. He noticed out of his peripheral vision that Norway was handing Denmark the same.

"Now," the Norwegian began once the two had placed icepacks on the places that hurt most (for Sweden, it alternated between his throat and his nose, though it almost hurt even worse to keep the cold on either place for long). "Mathias," he waited for said country to look up, "what did you say to incite Berwald?"

"Ah, I made a comment 'bout Sea." Denmark leaned sheepishly (and a little guiltily) against the couch as he freely admitted his wrongings. "It was only a matter of time before he snapped."

Snapped?

Norway glanced at him before returning his gaze on Denmark. "You started a fight on purpose. Why does that not surprise me."

Denmark let out an "I-got-caught" type of laugh.

Sweden looked at him, confused. "Why?"

Denmark turned his attention to him, icepack held to his cheek. "Really? You think we didn't notice how your were at your wit's end even _before_ you got here? You were a walkin' time bomb, man." He looked away, this time in guilt. "Figured I could diffuse the bomb somehow. You know, by making it go off myself." He looked back. "All it took was mentionin' Sea. Sorry about that, by the way; you didn't lose him. I didn't mean that seriously."

Sweden kept the shock from his face but that's what he felt on the inside while looking at the Dane. He...had been goaded into a fight on purpose? He'd been tricked? By _Denmark_?

"Hahaha! You should see the look on yer face!"

Finland reached over from his seat beside the couch and touched his elbow to get his attention. "How do you feel? You guys looked really serious out there; I thought I was going to see more blood when we got closer."

"Mm. Feel fine." And he did. As embarrassing as it was to admit, an actual fight with Denmark had released all of the poisonous rage and worry inside him. He felt...relaxed, despite his aching wounds. He gave his "wife" a simple nod and was rewarded with a smile.

Denmark stretched with a cat-like smile. "'Course ya' feel fine! All some men really need is a good old fight to get the body right! You can thank me later, just so you know. I like beer."

Iceland frowned at him. "We know you do; it's just about the only thing you ever talk about."

"Haha!"

"I will be upstairs taking a shower," Norway said as he walked towards the bathroom upstairs. "Because _some_ one couldn't control themselves and sent me to the dirty ground."

"I wasn't aimin' at you, Nor! Promise!"

"You're still getting punished later."

"Aw, dammit."

Finland laughed, relieved that everyone was friends again. He was obviously tired, Sweden could see, but Finland hadn't moved away from him yet, so he kept his mouth closed for now. The telephone rang at that moment so Iceland jumped up to answer it, seeing as how two of them were nursing their wounds and...well, Finland simply wasn't as fast as he was right then.

Sweden stopped listening to the conversation as soon as he figured out that it wasn't a call about Sealand being found. Denmark's shifting on the couch got his attention so he looked over at him. The Dane offered him a small smile, one different from his usual ones. One that asked if they were still friends.

"I did it for your own good."

Sweden studied him, then nodded in acceptance. " _Ja_."

"You ass."

"Mathias! Stop picking fights, already!"

"Alright, alright, Finny! I'll stop," he said with a laugh as Finland got up in a small huff and left to get them a drink. Beer, Sweden hoped; he could use it.

"Hey, but we're cool, right? 'Cause, uh, don't want Sea to get back and wonder what's going on here while he was gone."

" _Ja_."

"Good. ...But I'm serious. About before, I mean." He gazed up at the ceiling. "You should tell us when you don't feel alright; we won't burn you at the stake or nothin' for being a normal guy. You can admit to being overwhelmed."

" _Ja_." He wasn't sure he would, but he would definitely put in the effort. After all, this is the exact same thing that happened with Sealand. If only they were more open with each other from the beginning... He was startled out of that vein of thinking by a too-cold touch at his cheek. He heard a small mischievous huff before a can of beer appeared in front of him. He sent his thanks to Finland. He also kept quiet about the fact that Finland had given him his favorite kind of beer while Denmark only got the "guest" beer that they had for when they didn't want to give annoying countries the good kind of alcohol. Denmark, however, had no qualms about voicing his displeasure.

"C'mon, Tino, the hell is this? The _guest_ beer? I got me some battle wounds here!"

"Battle wounds that you deserve," came the unapologetic, but teasing, answer.

"This is what I get for dishing out some tough love. I get it. I'll remember this!" he vowed dramatically as Finland walked back to sit near Sweden. He gave him another smile which Sweden returned.

A few hours later, night had descended and they had changed into their sleeping attire. Normally they would have been playing card games, watching movies, or hanging outside around the pond. With their youngest gone, it didn't feel right to do anything they regularly would. But they didn't close themselves off from each other, either.

Sweden stayed in the main room, book open on his lap even though he wasn't reading it. Thoughts of Sealand alone outside at night filled his head too often for him to focus on something. He heard small feet scratch across the stair steps and he turned to see Hanatamago run up to him. He took the offered paper out of her mouth. He unfolded it, read it, then took the pen off the table to write a reply back. He then offered it back to the pup, who took it in her mouth and bounded back up the stairs. This was how they had been communicating to each other for a while now. Denmark, naturally, started it, and soon they had all put the energetic dog's rambunctiousness to use as they replied in a circle to one another. From Denmark to Iceland, from Iceland to Norway, from Norway to Finland, from Finland to Sweden, and from Sweden to Denmark. Hana enjoyed the attention she got from everyone and it at least made Sweden feel better, that one of his children was so happy. He heard the small feet again as she ran back towards him. Well, those were fast replies. He took up the pen again, his eyes filled with humor as he read the family notes.

* * *

 

The next day, Sweden awoke from his position on the couch. He must have fallen asleep during the note-passing. He glanced down at the feel of extra fabric. Well, at least someone had been kind enough to throw a blanket over him. And Hanatamago, he mentally added as he noticed her curled up next to his thigh. He got up, stretching any aches he got from sleeping awkwardly on the couch. Speaking of aches...

Sweden walked into the hallway bathroom to look at his reflection. There they were, just like he thought. The evidence of his and Denmark's fight in the form of bruises and purple, yellow, and green skin. His throat felt sensitive when he touched it and his nose was swelled a bit bigger than normal. He took solace in the fact that Denmark's plan did work and he felt better...and it helped that he wasn't the only one with battle wounds today.

He left the bathroom and joined the others in getting ready for the day. Another day of making phone calls, though this time Sweden was determined to do some hands-on searching. They all didn't need to be in the house to answer phones, after all. The problem was choosing who would stay and who would go. Obviously, they _all_ wanted to be the ones who searched outside. This was going to be a long conversation. Once he entered the kitchen, however, the first thing Denmark said to him was, "Hope you're ready. You and Finny have the western half of the hemisphere."

Sweden blinked at this statement. He hadn't even had his coffee yet.

Iceland took pity on him. "We decided you and Tino will go out and search, since, you know, Peter's your kid and all. And that the three of us," he said with a hand to indicate himself, Denmark, and Norway (who was upstairs at that time), "will switch out from searching outside to manning the telephones."

Sweden nodded his thanks at them as he fixed his coffee. Finally, he would get to search actively for Sealand. He could feel his impatience flaring up again, but he kept a handle on it for all of their sakes. They would do this together, like they always have. He sat at the table and ate a late morning breakfast as Finland made another call before they left. Sweden had guessed he had called England not a minute into the conversation.

He was just picking up a forkful of eggs when Finland's next words froze them.

"Peter! Is that you? Where are you! Please-!"

Sweden was up in a flash and beside his "wife", trying to listen in on the conversation, the others crowding behind him, asking questions. He waved sharply at them to stay quiet so he could listen...

"S-Sorry."

Oh, his little boy's voice. He released a breath he didn't know he had held. It was so nice to hear him speak, to be okay.

"I-I gotta go now."

No!

"Peter, wait! Tell me where-!" But Sealand had already hung up the phone. Finland slowly put the phone back on the receiver.

"So?" Iceland asked, impatient for news. Behind him, Denmark was bouncing impatiently. Sweden could hear Norway walk down the last stair steps, having listened in on the phone call.

Sweden turned to them. "We've found 'im. He's with Engl'nd."


	10. Cease Fire and Peace Treaty

He sighed as the others preceded to panic and run around like, as the saying goes, 'chickens with their heads cut off'. He could have told them that Sealand would have gone to his own place, and to England's home first. In fact, that was where Finland and Sweden were scheduled to look, first of all. So Iceland felt he could be forgiven if he merely crossed his arms and leaned back to watch the others act excitedly at Sealand's accidental call when he felt there was nothing truly surprising about it.

Finally, though, reason reasserted itself, and Finland and Sweden quickly donned their coats while Denmark began to make more calls to other countries (who he wanted to talk to, Iceland didn't know). The two parents were beside themselves with joy, worry, and a little anger. After all, if Sealand was completely alright, he should have let them know before now. Finland, especially, had no trouble voicing this complaint multiple times while searching for his shoes so they could leave to visit England. Iceland frowned at him as he stayed in everyone's shadow.

Norway's voice brought him out of his thoughts. "Something wrong, little brother?"

Iceland shrugged, not sure if he was comfortable voicing his true opinion out loud (he didn't want anyone's wrath to descend upon him). "Not sure if any of you remember why Sealand left, is all," he said, faltering slightly at the end when all pairs of eyes turned his way. He scowled at his family, anticipating backlash.

"Why he left?" Finland repeated, a bit of hurt and defensiveness in his voice.

That made Iceland a little more uncomfortable, wishing he had never opened his mouth. "Uh...yeah. Well," he hesitated, "he wrote that he wanted some space, right? He left here," he indicated the house, "to get it. If we go running after him, he'll just go someplace else...or fight back."

Sweden slowly frowned at him while Denmark, Norway, and Finland continued to _stare_ at him. Iceland shrugged again, embarrassed, but for what he didn't know.

"Look, I am just saying that following someone who wants some time to themselves doesn't help; it only makes the other person more angry and suspicious. But do what you want. I don't care." He threw out the sentences quickly and ended by turning his body slightly away from the group. He wanted to barricade himself again in his room like he had been doing, when no one was around to drag him out of the room to do nothing but listen to what others had to say. God. Being a Nordic was a pain in the ass most of the time – countries looking at you like you're fuckin' dumb and everything else on top of that...! Arms descended around his tense shoulders and he felt himself jump in response.

"You're right, Emil. We didn't give Peter enough attention to begin with, and then we crowded him when he _didn't_ want it." Finland spoke above his shoulders, arms encircling his chest in a light hug. "I guess it's just hard to notice things...or take a step back when you're a parent." The arms squeezed him once and let go. "Thank you for reminding us."

Iceland turned back to the group to see that they were equal parts smiling at him and gazing with some kind of emotion that he couldn't identify right away. "No problem. 'S'just something that I noticed," he mumbled at them, still getting used to the whole 'family affection' thing. Finland, especially, could be really huggy and Iceland could never tell if he himself liked that or not.

Denmark gave a big smile. "Well, look at that." He turned to Norway and wiped a fake tear from his eye. "Our little boy's growin' up, Nor! What'r we gonna do now?"

Sweden approached at that sentence, cutting of Norway's reply, and laid his (huge) hand on Iceland's shoulder. "Thank y' for the advice, Em'l. Shoul've remembered h'w kids can be."

Iceland felt mollified by this admission. He'd thought that Sweden would be mad at him for stating his opinion like that, especially if it meant postponing going to retrieve Sealand. He relaxed then, knowing that he didn't have to be on his guard anymore.

Sweden patted his shoulder a final time and made a comical expression with his eyebrows. "But stop growin' up. 'Kay?"

"Stop growing? Hell _no_."

"Language, little brother."

Well, at least he didn't have to be _completely_ on his guard. "I censored myself. And Mathias says much worse things than I do."

"'S true; I won't deny it," Denmark piped up from his spot at the phone.

"Shut up, Dane."

Iceland sighed, already feeling comfortable by things settling back into their regular routine. "I wish you two would stop flirting already; it's so annoying to hear day in and day out." That got a big laugh out of Denmark, the Dane bleating loudly into the phone – Iceland felt sorry for whoever's eardrums just got ruptured. Norway, however, continued to look at him, unamused.

"You're grounded."

Again, Denmark laughed in the background as Iceland gave his brother a _look_. "You can't be serious."

"I am."

"But I didn't say anything wrong."

"You are loads of wrong."

"You _do_ know I'm an adult."

"Hm."

Iceland frowned at him, feeling this playful back-and-forth quickly being turned into a topic too sensitive to him. He really despised being looked at as some sort of child. He was a grown nation, no matter what others thought of his appearance.

"I am _not_ a _child_ ," it wobbled out of his mouth, and Norway gave a dismayed shake of his head at the abrupt change in tone.

"Why are you doing this? I didn't say you were."

"You didn't _have_ to."

Norway looked to the others, silently admitting that they might be able to help better than he could, and Sweden (who was still beside him) nudged him towards upstairs. Iceland took the nonverbal cue and ascended the stairs, still feeling defensive of his age, but now a little embarrassed that he had that sort of confrontation where everyone could see and hear him. He entered Sweden's room (he'd seen enough of his own room for now) and sat on the bed, throwing a hand over a lounging Hanatamago in a brief pet. Sweden closed the door behind them.

Iceland wasted no time. "He treats me like I'm a damn infant. Always doing things like that; groundings and things. 'S freakin' infuriating," he admitted to his friend, feeling his eyes burn a little at the final word.

Sweden sat on the bed beside him. " _You_ brought up the subj'ct," he pointed out, rightly.

Iceland scrubbed his face with both hands up and down, pulling at the skin around his eyes in an attempt to decrease the feeling of being upset. "I know. I know. I'm a freaking idiot, freaking out about dumb things. There."

"You'r' _not_ an idiot," he told Iceland with conviction. "Y' just get defens've about th'ngs."

Iceland groaned. "I _know_ , Sve." He half-wished he could leave the room now. Nothing was worse than heart-to-heart conversations.

Sweden's eyes traveled down to Hanatamago, recalling a previous conversation with Norway. "You an' Pet'r have self-confid'nce issues."

Iceland's head snapped up. "Do _not_!" he denied vehemently, not realizing how childish his response sounded.

Sweden's lips twitched at that. "'S noth'n t' be ashamed about."

Iceland shook his head. "My self-confidence is fine. Really," he affirmed to the man beside him. "I just get mad when people don't respect me."

"They _do_. Y' just don' see it, Emil. You're too busy look'ng f'r enemies."

Iceland gave him a look but Sweden shot his beginning protests down with a fiercer look, and Iceland turned away from the intensity of Sweden's eyes. It didn't matter if what the Swede said made sense. Iceland didn't want to deal with this right now. For God's sake, they were supposed to be panicking over a missing kid, not his own self image-!

"We, uh, need to get your kid back. You know, like, right now." Iceland tried to give himself an out of this uncomfortable conversation while looking out of Sweden's window at the afternoon rays of the sun.

He felt Sweden's hand come up to his hair and rub it, annoying but not as fiercely as Denmark liked to do it. "S'meone wise told us t' wait for Pet'r to come to _us_." With that, Sweden stood and walked out of the room, leaving Iceland to his thoughts.

The younger rubbed his hair back into place with a slight blush on his cheeks. "'M not wise. Everyone else is just dumb." He didn't notice how his smile wiped away the frown that was there before.

* * *

 

Over the next couple of days was something that Iceland liked to refer to as 'Waiting in Hell Days'. This was because, now that they _had_ found Sealand, there was nothing left to do to direct everyone's nervous energy towards; no goal to get them out of the house. That pent up energy made them a group of walking time bombs. Already Denmark and Sweden had gotten into another fight – though this one only involved words, hooray for small favors. Finland couldn't help but get his nervous energy out by pacing ceaselessly back and forth and back and forth – Iceland had to leave the room before he snapped at the poor man to _sit down, dammit_. Norway seemed to be in the kitchen a lot – he seemed to be making a lot of snacks and things lately (huh, he didn't know his brother was a nervous-baker). As for Iceland, well...

Iceland would admit (to no one) that he did love his family. But, like was bound to happen in some families, they pissed him off sometimes, even if they didn't mean to. He just couldn't be down there with everyone so high-strung; he would snap and say something they'd all regret. So, for everyone's safety, he'd barricaded himself in his room again, kicking Mr. Puffin out when the bird began to get on his nerves about being cooped up for hours and complain about his 'emo-ness'. Damn sassy poultry.

Every once in a while, his brother would come upstairs and knock on his door, offering him the latest kitchen concoction to taste-test. Keeping the door shut didn't work on Norway, either, because the country would then knock on his door, repeating 'little brother' until Iceland opened it for him. Seriously, he was going to be fat from all these snacks by the time Sealand got back.

Which was tomorrow, if their informant (Prussia, of all countries. And wasn't Germany's brother supposed to be insane or something? Were they _really_ trusting his judgment?) was to be believed. He wasn't sure how Sealand was supposed to get from his fort in the middle of the ocean all the way back to the country of Norway, but Iceland assumed the younger country would figure it out. The kid seemed to be really resourceful – to Iceland's personal surprise. The kid could be a great country, if ever given the chance. He was a bit of a brat, especially when they first met each other, but Iceland had decided he'd support the younger one if it ever came down to a matter of 'being recognized or not'. It was the least he could do as family.

He had gone to bed early that night in an attempt to stave off Norway's feeding him and everyone's concerned intrusions ("Emil, why are you in here alone?"/"Hey, you want to hang out? Get out of this room, man."/ "Feelin' a'right?"). He would appreciate their concern more if he actually needed it; he really just didn't want to be around a bunch of tense countries if he could help it, and their attempts at including him wasn't exactly what he'd intended. Once everyone, very rudely and intrusively, had opened his door and seen his lights off and him 'asleep' in his bed, they stopped coming to his door. Thank God. He'd been trying not to yell at them all day.

As Finland came in (Iceland guessed by the footsteps, and he hoped the other country was the last visitor of the day), Iceland stayed quiet and continued his realistic mimicry of sleep. The footsteps came closer to his bed, and he had to stop himself from twitching in surprise when a palm placed itself on his forehead. He couldn't quite stop himself from gaining an embarrassed blush as he realized the 'mother hen' of the group was checking him for a fever. Finally, Finland turned and left, and Iceland felt himself relax even though he wasn't sure when he had gotten so tense. As he grumbled and covered his embarrassed face with his bedsheets, he couldn't help but think that Sealand was a freaking moron not to see that these people cared for family, and he'd give the younger personification a good handball beating if he continued to refuse to see it once he got back.

* * *

 

Waiting for Sealand to come was like waiting for the final scores during the Olympics. Everyone is excited, anxious, fearful, and generally ready to explode with energy (good or bad) no matter what the score is. Or, at least, that's what it felt like to Iceland as he observed the people in the room. Most had gathered in the sitting room, Sweden having placed himself directly at the window facing the front yard. Iceland eyed him bemusedly. He understood how everyone felt; he just hoped they wouldn't bowl Sealand over before the boy had a chance to enter the house.

Earlier, he had been dragged from his room by his brother to socialize and have a conversation between the both of them. He'd noticed Finland looking at them with worry as they talked, but it wasn't really anything as dramatic as the two brothers fighting. Really, Norway just wanted to ask him if he was feeling any better about...'things'. Iceland had shrugged and said he'd get over it. His brother responded by giving him a _look_ and said they'd continue the conversation later. Iceland then gave him a middle finger but his brother turned too quickly to see (on purpose - he always liked to have the last 'word') and Iceland was left flipping off the air.

Damn sassy Norwegian.

In any case, yes, here they were waiting for Sealand to get his ass here. Actually, the day had progressed very far by now (about 4 o'clock in the afternoon) and the others were starting to wind down, becoming less hopeful their youngest would show up today. Iceland sighed and looked to the far wall, not wanting to see their downcast faces. Well, that's what they get for taking Germany's less-than-sane brother at his word.

And wasn't that just the moment that Sweden had tensed and walked - rushed - to open the door.

 _The universe just loves to prove me wrong,_ Iceland thought as the door opened to reveal an awkward and guilty Sealand.

The young fort – dressed in his usual sailor outfit and looking no worse for wear – twisted his shirt in his hands as he looked up at Sweden, who was standing in the doorway. "H-Hello, Papa. I-I'm back."

Iceland took a breath and a moment to thank the _h_ _uldufólk_ for not making his life harder and to mentally thank Sealand for actually coming back. He studied the kid in the doorway before his vision was overtaken by a worried 'Mama' Finland, who proceeded to bury Sealand's head in a tight hug and babble concernedly and, after a moment, scolded him for running away and for not trusting his family, to which Iceland wholeheartedly agreed ( _This whole thing could have been avoided_ , he thought, with no real anger to accompany his frown).

He caught the tail end of Finland's rant going something like, "I'm so sorry, Peter, and I love you so much and I never want you to do something so _stupid_ as to run away again, _do you understand me_!" At the end, Finland gave Sealand a little shake of the shoulders.

"I-I'm sorry, Mama. I just-!" Sealand sniffed as Denmark entered Iceland's eyesight and took a seat on the couch, remaining abnormally quiet, as they watched the reunion. "I-I didn't mean to worry everyone. I just-! I just wanted to be alone for a while. I didn't…!" Sealand's voice broke and he began to sob. Sweden brought his son to his chest as Finland carded his fingers through his hair – Sealand's hat having fell off when Finland had gone to hug him.

Iceland looked away at the display and noticed Norway glancing at him out of the corner of his right eye. "What?"

Norway indicated the affectionate reuniting family. "Want a hug from your _big brother_ , little brother?"

Iceland's lips twitched. "Thanks but no thanks. Why don't you spread that offer to Sealand?"

Norway looked at the circle of huggers in the doorway and leaned against a chair. "I think he'll get enough attention from his parents without my adding to it."

Iceland nodded in agreement as the family parted and took their seats, Sealand taking a chair for himself. Denmark got his shot in first, angry and hurt that Sealand had run away from people who cared about him and laying it all out what chaos the young fort had caused because of his disappearance. Sealand tearfully responded with his reasons: that no one else thought of him as a 'Nordic' and so he began to have doubts about his true place as part of the family. He had run away to get some space to clear his head. The others took their turns both berating him for doing something so dangerous as running away and assuring him that he was just as much their family member as everyone else in the Nordics. The sun continued to set as they began to talk about how they could communicate and trust each other better, not just for Sealand, but for the family as a whole. Of course, Sealand got punished for a long while for running away, but the fort almost seemed happy about it and he didn't complain...much (but Iceland kept the last bit to himself, since Sealand seemed to be, at the least, trying to get to know the rest of them better now). Over the next few days, the group of personifications would begin putting into place the plans that would allow them to become an even stronger Nordic family.

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Copied in full, as posted first on FanFiction)


End file.
